Blaine's Little Sister My first FanFic!
by ThatLittleGleek
Summary: Blaine's younger sister, Layla, comes back into his life after 3 years
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first FanFic! In this, we meet Blaine's younger sister Layla. I wrote this before Kurt went back to McKinley, so just go along with it! It's in a script form, which I suck at, so I might not do that again... But anyway, enjoy**

Kurt: I think 'Two is Better that One' would be so perfect for regionals, its so powerful and a total crowd pleaser, plus I believe the Warblers have never done Taylor Swift

Blaine: Yeah, but the instrumentals are just too complicated to do acapella. Like don't get me wrong I know the song by heart, it just might not work. I was thinking Billie Jean, how amazing would that be? Plus it would be a great commemoration to the king of pop I was thinking…

_Phone rings_

Sorry Kurt,

Kurt: Blaine, get of that phone while your driving!

Blaine: Hello?

Layla: Blaine?

Blaine: Yes, who is this?

Layla: Um, Blaine, this is Layla, your sister

Blaine: Layla? Are you okay?

Layla: Um..No _Bursts into tears_

Blaine: Layla whats wrong?

Layla: Blaine, i just found out everything, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!

Blaine: Sweetie where are you? I'll pick you up.

Layla: I'm at the pay phone next to the Lodge St. train stop.

Blaine: Okay, give me fifteen minutes, I'll pick you up, don't move okay.

Layla: Okay. And Blaine.

Blaine: Yeah?

Layla: I'm so sorry.

Blaine: Layla, don't worry about it I'll be right there.

_Hangs up_

Kurt, I'm really sorry but we can't hang out tonight… um, somethings come up.

Kurt: Blaine is everything okay, whats going on?

Blaine: _Obviously stressed _ Look, I'll explain everything later, I'm so sorry.

_Reaches offer and shares a small kiss with Kurt_

Sorry, hun, tell Burt and Finn and Carol I said hi. Love you.

Kurt: Love you too, call me later love.

_Blaine pulls up to train stop, stop the car and us out_

Blaine: Layla?

_Pulls Layla into a hug while she cries, the pulls away and becomes serious_

Layla, whats going on? Why did you call me 9:30, I mean I haven't seen you in three years…

Layla: Blaine, I…

_Bursts into tears, tries to calm down but can't._

Blaine: Okay, Layla just come on into my car, we'll go get some coffee, It'll give you time to cool, down, okay?

_Blaine and Layla are in the coffee house, waitress comes around_

Blaine: Hi, a cappuccino for me and an Oreo Hot Chocolate for her, thanks.

Waitress: Cappuccino and Oreo hot chocolate, okay!

Layla: You…you remembered I liked that?

Blaine: Of course, you always ordered that

Waitress: Cappuccino? Oreo hot chocolate?

Blaine: So, Layla, you ready to talk?

Layla: Yeah, uh, sorry about that, I just…Wow…

Blaine: Layla, what happened, is it mom and dad?

Layla: Dad had an affair with Aldonza, his masseuse. Mom's been pretending she doesn't know but all of Lima Meadows knows. So she's been going out a lot… drinking and partying. She came home drunk tonight, which was normal, but Blaine, she told me everything! She told me everything about Cecelia and about you and…

_Layla starts crying_

Blaine: What did she tell you? What about Cecelia?

Layla: She told me why you left. I always thought it was… I always thought it was me Blaine, I thought I made you leave. I thought I was a bad sister. I felt so guilty, and knew it was stupid, but I thought if I was a better person, if I just stayed out of your way, maybe or not annoyed you, you would stay. I thought you were sick of us. Thats what dad told me.

_Waitress comes with drinks_

Blaine: Thanks. Layla! I would never ever leave because of you, thats crazy. I left because…

Layla: _Interrupting _No, I know now Blaine, mom told me everything the whole story. Blaine, I'm so sorry I hated you for leaving all these years. I just, I didn't know the truth. Blaine, I'm so sorry!

Blaine: Layla, I…I don't know what to say. But, I _didn't_ leave because of you! I tried my hardest to _stay _because of you!

Layla: Really? Blaine! _Bursts into tears again._

Blaine: Layla, do they know you're here? Mom and dad?

Layla: Um, no they don't. I was hoping maybe I could stay with you and Aunt Lynn for a while? I can't be there anymore, I have to forge moms signature on permission slips for school, dad has been coming home once a week and I can _hear _him and the masseuse, Blaine. The neighbors are getting suspicious, the Fabray's next door have been letting me stay at their house sometimes because they can hear mom and dad fighting.

Blaine: Okay, Layla let's go to Aunt Lynn's and see what she says. Layla, just know, that even though I left, I'm still your brother and I love you very very much.

_They hug and leave._

**Stay tuned to hear Blaine's whole story, I'll have it up as soon as I can!**


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine's Navy Blue Mini Cooper pulled up to him and his aunts apartment. Well, they're actually condos for vacationers but it was all his Aunt Lynn could afford. Layla was drying her tears.

"Okay, we're here, Lay." Blaine said.

"Wow, I haven't seen Aunt Lynn in like, three years. Will she like me?" Layla was afraid that she was be way too much of an imposition. When Blaine left and moved into Aunt Lynn's, her parents cut off all ties. Layla could faintly remember Aunt Lynn coming over, and taking her and Cecelia to the park to eat gummy worms and play her ukelele under the weeping willow. They would throw bread to the ducks in the lake. When the fair was in town, Aunt Lynn would take her, Cecelia and Blaine and bye them each a greasy hot zeppole. But that was years ago, and now here she was, at Aunt Lynn's doorstep with Blaine. The circumstances had greatly changed.

Blaine unlocked the door and swung it open, it was pitch black, except for the shine of the tav. From a small blue couch, Aunt Lynn screamed a loud shrill and hugged the pillow she was holding, very tight to her chest. She took three deep breaths while laughing.

"Oh my god! Sorry Blaine, I'm watching Paranormal Activity, and just the way the door opened… sorry! Come here, she just found out this thing has been stalking her. It's really…" Blaine suddenly cut his aunt off from talking.

"Aunt Lynn… Theres… something you need to know." Blaine flicked the light on, and suddenly Ant Lynn could se Layla. Her hair was wet from the heavy rain outside and her eyes were red and puffy, obviously from crying.

"Aunt Lynn," Blain said, "Can Layla stay with us for a while?"

Layla started crying again, but she tried holding it back. She apologized to her aunt, but Lynn jumped up off the couch and wrapped her arms around her, and kissed her head.

"No, Layla, don't you apologize, you know you're welcome here."

Just then, a small tear rolled out of Blaine's eye and down his cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about all the spelling mistakes in the last one! I didn't even notice! I'll read it over much more this time! And if theres mistakes, Sorry!**

**In this we see Blaine's last moments at home through his eyes. Reviews would be lovely 3**

Aunt Lynn had taken Layla over to the couch, while she sobbed, trying to control herself. Blaine stood motionless, trying to collect his thoughts. In just under an hour his life had chained drastically. His sister, whom he hadn't seen in over three years was back in his life, sobbing on his couch. He thought back to the last time he saw Layla.

_ Blaine was only fourteen, he had just started high school at Embers Country Day High School, and the homophobia he faced was torturous but school was the last thing on his mind. He placed the last shirt he had in his bag and zipped it up. Before he knew it he was on the floor kneeling, with his head resting on his bed. Blaine lived the good life, he wanted for nothing and had never heard the word 'No.' Well, until five hours ago. _

_ Blaine looked up. His family was always too busy for church and he was never taught about any type of faith, but he knew he was losing all hope. He looked up, _

_ "God?" He said, "I'm sorry I've never prayed before, and I know I shouldn't be so selfish right now, I know I should be thinking about Cecelia, but maybe you could help me out right now? You see everything that happens? Right? So, you know. Please pray everything will be alright, because, God, I'm scared and I don't know what to do."_

_ A door somewhere suddenly opened and Blaine jumped. No one was supposed to be home. He thought it would be easy to sneak out, thats why he was leaving then. Cautiously, Blaine stepped out of his bedroom and into the hallway. It was long and broad, but only one door was opened. He tiptoed down the hall not making a sound, and peeked into the door. It was only Layla. He was so relieved it wasn't his parents. They must have still been at the hospital, and Layla must have just gotten home from school. It was wrong to leave Layla alone, but the cook was in the kitchen making dinner, so she wasn't all alone._

_ Blaine quietly went back to his bedroom and got his suitcase. He looked at his room, for which he was nearly certain, the last time. A single tear fell from his eye, but he wiped it away, with anger. This was once the only place he could go to feel normal. He could be alone to write his music and just be himself, with no one there to judge or put him down. He eyed the blue walls one more time, his bed, and his writing desk. He understood what he was giving up. Aunt Lynn's place was small, and not like his spacious room. The last thing he saw of his room were the double doors that opened to his personal balcony, where he contemplated jumping off of so many times that day._

_ The most complicated thing for Blaine, while sneaking out, was rolling his suitcase quietly. He moved slowly and held it up so that the wheels were just touching the floor. He noticed a sliver of light coming from the cracked open door of Layla and Cecelia's room, which now had basically become only Layla's. Layla was sitting on the floor holding Cecelia's old doll she got when she was six, which was made to look just like her. Layla swiftly turned her head when she thought she heard something in the hall. Blaine had gotten out of her view fast enough, but he stopped to think. How can he leave Layla? She's gonna need someone there for her, and mom and dad were't going to be there, he knew it. Blaine was the only one left, but he just couldn't do it. Layla was always the strongest in their family, he knew she could do it. Blaine whispered "I'm sorry" to Layla's door and left, never to come back._

Blaine snapped out of it. He never let himself think back to that day, but now he did, remembering everything clearly. He wish he could have taken Layla with him, to protect her from everything she had to face after that, and he couldn't forgive himself for it.

"Blaine can you bring me the phone? I'm calling Dalton to tell them you've come down with a Peruvian Bird Flu, from spending so much time at Pav's grave. You're getting a mental health day tomorrow, we all need a mental health _year _just about now." Aunt Lynn said. She took the phone from him and left the room, explaining exactly how you get Peruvian Bird Flu from a dead bird, like she didn't just make the disease up. Blaine sat on the couch next to Layla and hugged her. She had calmed down by now and stopped crying. She we still damp from the rain and her black sweatshirt was heavy and cold. He got up and took her hand

"Here, come get some dry clothes, you're cold and wet and you smell like salty tears and thunder, if thunder had a smell…." Blaine said, and Layla nodded.

"I'm sorry I only have guy stuff, but pajamas are usually pretty basic, plus they're clean and new and they're lavender silk. My boyfriend got them for me for our 6 month anniversary."

"You have a boyfriend?" Layla asked

"Yeah!" Blaine said, smiling like a child. He was so proud to show off his boyfriend to absolutely everyone. The Warblers like to call him the Whiped-bler. "His name is Kurt, he's amazing he's a Warbler too and…"

"Whats a Warbler?" Layla said, cutting him off.

"Oh, it's the a cappella group in our school, the Dalton Academy Warblers. I'm kinda like the leader of them. Here this is Kurt!" Blaine showed Layla the framed picture strip he had of him and Kurt in a picture booth. The one at the bottom of Blaine biting Kurt's ear was a bit inappropriate, but Layla was almost sixteen, he thought she could take it.

"Wow, he's very…um, poised" Layla said. Kurt had perfect hair and skin and his blazer looked like he had been ironing it all day, there were pretty much no imperfections in sight.

"I know, I'm crazy about him." Blaine said.

"Thats great, I mean really, it is, I'd love to meet him" Layla said.

"Yeah, I'm sure you will be. Anyway, here you go," He said, handing her the pajamas "I hope they're comfy enough, they're real silk I think so they should be. You can also shower if you'd like, it's not really hard to turn on and there's clean towels"

"Okay," Layla said, leaving the room "And Blaine," Blaine turned around, "Thank you so much. I'm really happy that you're my brother."

Blaine started to cry, but now it was tears almost of joy, he could feel all the love for his sister he missed out on the past three years. It was so great to have some sort of a family again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys =) Layla and Blaine make it through the first night. A bit more boring I think then the last few, but longer and hopefully better. Remember, ignore spelling mistakes, when I write, I'm in my zone ;p **

**Reviews are also good! Enjoy! **

Layla was still in the shower, Blaine could faintly hear her humming. He didn't know Layla was so musical, like he was. But then again, she could have just been humming.

For the first time since he answered his phone to Layla earlier on, he hadn't touched it. He lifted it and saw seven missed calls from Kurt and twelve texts. It was safe to say Kurt was worried. He checked his voicemail and listened to the four left by Kurt:

"Hey Blaine, I know you just pulled out of the driveway, but somethings wrong! Slow down! You're driving way to fast! Please please please call me back!"

"Blaine! Answer your phone please, you never storm off like that, you're not Rachel Berry! But, seriously, who was on the phone with you! Call me back now!"

"Okay Blaine, it's me…again. Really! Somethings wrong and I want you to know that you can talk to me! So, gimme a ring! I'm a little weirded out!"

"Okay, Blaine! Blaine, I'm actually really scared! What the hell is happening? I don't wanna lose my cool! CALL. ME. BACK!"

Blaine pressed Kurt's speed dial and Kurt answered instantaneously.

"Blaine! What the hell? Are you okay? It's not drugs right? Please tell me its not, I saw a documentary on drug wars in school last year and…." Kurt answered with.

"Kurt, no, it's not drugs! It's alright. Kinda… I think." Blaine's voice trailed off.

"Okay, well the what is it? People don't just speed off in the rain on classic movie night after they get a sketchy call from some girl!" Kurt sounded mad when he said girl. Blaine had only considered being straight once, but he thought Kurt was over that, they were each others now, but Blaine heard the worry in his voice.

"No, Kurt, I'm not gonna be in school tomorrow, but we need to meet up. You need to know everything, really, everything. Meet me at the entrance to Lima Gardens Condos, okay?" Blaine knew it was time.

"Blaine, this sounds really, really weird but, oddly enough I trust you. I don't think dapper Blaine could be involved in a big drug gangbang. I'll see you at about 2:30 okay?" Kurt was just a tad irked, but he was nearly dying, not knowing what was happening.

"No, really don't worry, I promise, its not gang related, at all. Just be here, alright? I'm so sorry about classic movie night, you know how much I love 'Bye Bye Birdie!' Anyway, I love you and I'll see you tommorow" Blaine assured him. They exchanged goodbye's, with both of them more scared then they were before. Kurt, scared of what Blaine wanted to tell him and Blaine, scared of how he was gonna tell Kurt.

The morning rose slowly and lifted Lima awake. Layla had an awful sleep. She had nightmares, all of her father.

_She was sitting in their formal dining room at the head of their giant table for twenty. The curtains were all pulled down and there was a roaring fire in their fireplace. The double doors at the end of the room had flung open and Presley Anderson flew in. He looked fumed and ow could almost see the steam someone out of his eyes. _

_ He ran to the mantel and violently smacked down all the pictures, statues, plaques and awards. They came crashing to the floor and Layla heard them all break, but she couldn't move, not even her face moved. She could just sit, she was paralyzed. Her dad punched the giant glass logo that hung above the fireplace, and the lights above it zap and the glass shattered. He took the miniature palm tree that sat in a planter in the corner and flung it across the room and straight through the window. Lastly, he threw one of his thick glass award trophies at the top of the chandelier, which crashed down onto the table, Phantom of the Opera style, and the ceiling sparked, setting it on fire. Her father walked towards her slow, grunting he turned and looked straight at her. She turned to him, and he looked straight into her eyes and suddenly, she screamed a loud piercing scream which shattered all the long windows. _

Layla awoke and jumped up. She looked around petrified, she had no clue where she was. This wasn't her bedroom, she didn't see her chandelier on the ceiling and then she realized she was on a blue pull out couch. She then remembered, she was at Blaine and Aunt Lynn's. She looked at the clock on the TV box and saw it was 9:12 am. She had slept through the whole night, thankfully. She heard rustling coming from Blaine's room. He coughed and she heard his floor boards creak. He must have been awake. She also noticed the shower was running, which probably meant Aunt Lynn was also up.

Blaine opened his door and walked out rubbing his eyes. Layla sat up. Blaine's usually slicked back hair was a big frizzy curly mess. He was in a Dalton Warblers t-shirt and a pair of baggy plaid pajama pants. He looked up and saw Layla sitting there.

"Good morning." Layla said in her awful just-woke-up-tired-and-groggy voice. Blaine came over and sat on the end of the bed, pretzel style.

"Good morning, how did you sleep? How are you doing?" Blaine asked, half smiling and with the same type of morning voice.

"I'm, okay, i've been better, but i'm much better then last night. I had an awful nightmare but…" Blaine interrupted Layla.

"Oh! No, do you wanna…talk about it?" He asked.

"No, I think its best left in a dream." Layla felt that way, but she also forgot some of it by then.

"Yeah, yeah I get it. Listen, Layla I need to ask you something." He said, "Remember Kurt, my boyfriend, I showed you his picture? Well, he doesn't know, anything at all about what happened, and we're really serious about eachother, well, I 'm really serious about him. Don't tell him I said this, but I think he might be 'the one!' Anyway, I am planning on telling him everything today. He's gonna come over later and I was wondering if it's okay that I tell him everything that happened about you and about our lives? I don't have to. I just want to be sure that it's okay with you before I blurt it out and upset you. Kinda like getting your blessing. I'm just restarting at this brother thing, and I want to be sure I'm doing it all right. So, is it okay?"

"Blaine, it's really…respectable, that you asked. It's really sweet that you're asking me, and yeah, I give you full permission. I would love to meet him, if thats okay?" Layla was so flattered he asked. It was almost noble of him to do so. He was gonna be a great brother.

"That's great! Thanks Layla, now who want some waffles?" Blaine said, jumping up.

Yep, Blaine would be a GREAT brother!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Chapter 4's up and this is more of a bonding chapter for Aunt Lynn and Layla! Remember, reviews are good, sorry for any mistakes, and enjoy!**

Blaine pulled the Eggo's from the freezer. Layla noticed the box was brand new, and she also noticed there were seven other boxes. Obviously, Blaine did the food shopping. It's the typical breakfast of champions for teenagers.

Blaine hummed Rolling In The Deep by Adele, and did a funny dance while he started with breakfast. His humming turned into singing and then to a full out performance. He loved that it was making Layla laugh.

"Damn, I didn't know you could sing!" Layla got up and ran to the kitchen, joining him. Just as he sang:

The scars of your love,

Remind me of us. They keep me thinking that we almost had it all The scars of your love, they leave me breathless I can't help feeling…

Layla joined in, singing in perfect harmony, shaking her hips, grabbing Blaine's hands and twirling around. They laughed while singing and would put on a few silly voices. They hit all the notes at the same time. Blaine gave Layla a solo during the bridge, and she had seriously impressed him, with her voice. It was soulful and beautiful. They were able to harmonize as good as he and Kurt could, and it felt right singing with her. She let him have the solo after her and they both ended it just standing there with tears nearly filling up their eyes, and once they hit the last word, 'Deep,' their vibratos were almost perfectly matched up.

"Wow, you're… you're amazing" Blaine said, jumping to sit on the counter. He had always known _he_ was talented, it was no secret. He was the leader of the Warblers, and had preformed for various audiences. But, he never thought his sister would be so talented.

"Blaine, you're amazing! I'm just one of those people who can sing on key. I'm not Cecelia. She was the singer." Layla thought back to her and Cecelia at seven.

_They had made a makeshift stage and curtains out of blankets and their mattresses, which had been pulled off their beds. She had messed around, and sang 'Hey Ya' by Outkast, but still singing her best, to impress her mommy and daddy. But then, Cecelia started. She sang 'I'm With You' by Avril Lavigne, and it was perfect, even for a seven year old. She had a beautiful vibrato and she didn't dance around funny, she stood there with amazing stage presence. She put actual emotion in it. A seven year old with emotion! Her parents were both moved to tears, and after they finished, they ran to her and wrapped her up in a huge hug. _

_ "That's out little star!" Their dad said._

_ "Oh, Celiey, you sang beautifully!" Their mom said._

_ Layla just stood there. She was never told she was the star. She never got that hug._

"No, I mean, I'm always singing, but I never knew you could! Wow, thats some real talent. Why don't I remember you ever singing?" Blaine was serious when he said that. Layla knew he never heard her sing, because after her and Cecelia's concert, she didn't sing much anymore. Cecelia became her parents star, she was just the sister. She didn't know how to respond to Blaine. That was something she always kept very personal. Luckily, before she could answer, the toaster oven 'dinged!' Blaine jumped down from the counter took out three plates and distributed the waffles evenly.

As they sat at the table, Aunt Lynn walked out of the bathroom, drying her hair with a towel.

"Good morning you guys!" She exclaimed, "Lay, how you doing?" She said, sitting down at the table.

"I'm… I'm better" Layla wasn't lying, she found herself at times, almost forgetting yesterday. She had felt so at home at Aunt Lynn's, after only three hours.

"Thats really good honey, but if somethings wrong, we're here, remember we will talk to you about anything, like, I mean _anything_. We could talk about nuclear missiles, or Rupert Grint, or who's that guy? Oh, Zac Efron, we could talk about him." Layla laughed, Aunt Lynn had a great sense of humor, but she was still extremely reassuring.

Blaine and Layla laughed, Blaine pointed his fork at Aunt Lynn and said "He is a beautiful man!" They all had a good giggle at that.

"Oh, wait, it does seem that we have a problem though!" Aunt Lynn said, "I do not believe you brought any bags with you, missy. So do you have clothes?"

"Oh, um no, I didn't really think to…" Layla had been so in the moment, the last thing she thought about were clothes. After all, she did arrive there in a baggy black sweatshirt and sweatpants.

"Well, We'll just have to get our shop on! You go get some clothes to borrow from my room, and we'll be off to the mall!" Aunt Lynn rocked. End of story.

Layla and Aunt Lynn had arrived at the mall. It was so weird to see during the day on a week day, it was so empty. She slight breeze swished the sundress Layla had borrowed. Aunt Lynn was tiny and thin, and although Layla was also short, she was more bodacious, so she had spent nearly an hour trying to zipper various jeans, button up various tops, so she chose a loose fitting sundress.

They stopped at a cute little boutique like shop, filled with flowery clothes, but nothing too old lady-ish it was a really trendy little place.

"Oh, ooh at these! Layla, try this on!" Aunt Lynn picked out a cute outfit and before Layla knew it, she was holding a pile of clothes.

It had taken just over an hour to try everything on. Layla would try on an outfit and walk out to show Aunt Lynn, who had waited patiently to see each outfit. Aunt Lynn applauded every single outfit and had told her numerous times that she looked 'lovely!' or 'gorgeous!' or 'How beautiful!" And Layla couldn't help but smile. She loved that Aunt Lynn was looking at her and paying attention, _real _attention, which was something she had almost forgotten all about.

They ended up buying ten shirts and seven pairs of pants. Layla felt awful that she was making Aunt Lynn spend so much money, ten shirts and seven pants must have been _expensive!_ Then the cashier said,

"Okay, Lynn, lemme just put the discount on."

"Discount?" Layla asked Aunt Lynn.

"Yep, employee discount!" Aunt Lynn replied.

_ "You work here? _Thats so cool! This is the best shop at the mall!" Layla said.

"Best job too!" Aunt Lynn told her. Layla sneaked a peek at the receipt, and she had to say, Aunt Lynn got _some_ discount. She thought if she had only got one outfit, it would be nearly free.

They decided that ice cream at nearly noon was necessary during these 'dark times.' So, They sat at Coldstone Creamery with their big cups of ice cream.

"So, whats it like working at that shop?" Layla asked, trying to make small talk.

"Its actually great! The people are great, and keep this on the DL, but theres a pretty good chance I'll be the _owner_ of that shop soon. Delia, the owner is… getting on in years, and let's just say its been greatly implied." Aunt Lynn told her.

"Thats great!" Layla responded.

"You know, I'm just really happy I have a job I love, at least I didn't end up like you dad… wait! I'm so sorry! That was way out of term, pretend I didn't say that!" Aunt Lynn quickly globbed a spoonful of ice cream in her moth to keep her from saying any more.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Layla was curious now. _Like her dad?_

"Okay, I shouldn't tell you this, but, your dad, growing up, he loved history, I mean _loved _history. He was a total buff. He especially loved archaeology and he would dig in the back yard for any type of fossil or even just a few worms. He said he'd be an archaeologist and he'd dig in Egypt and Turkey and Mexico. When he got older, and started to face reality, dad was pushing him real hard to take over the old, family business, you know, its hard to just shut down a whole oil company. So, my dad gave your dad your dad the ultimatum, either go to college and take over the business, with a free ride the whole way, or he was cut off. And believe me, as little rich kids raised in the biggest house in town, we didn't exactly the skills to just pick up and start a life. So, your dad picked. And he's been miserable ever since. I'm sorry I brought it up, I shouldn't be saying anything about your dad, I mean you _are_ his daughter." Aunt Lynn told Layla. Layla sat still she actually got to know what exactly twisted her father, but she still couldn't forgive him.

"He's my father, not my dad, and I'm his offspring, not his daughter." Layla said, nearly emotionless.

"Okay, it's clearly too early to talk about that stuff yet." Aunt Lynn said, with her voice trailing off.

"Do you still have your ukelele?" Layla asked, thinking back to her fuzzy memories of Aunt Lynn from when she was younger.

"Yes, I do actually. How did you remember that?" Aunt Lynn asked.

"I just remembered the excited feeling I got once, we were at the park and you took it out of its case and you let me sing with you first. I don't know, I just remembered it." Layla revealed to her aunt.

"Layla, you know, I was you once." Aunt Lynn started, "Now, I love Cecelia and I miss her just as much as you, but my parents would always put me second, after your dad. I know you felt. I'd seen how your parents talked about Cecelia and how they looked at her, but that was just like your dad and me. My parents idolized your dad, and me, well not so much I thought you needed some love too."

"Really?" Layla said, surprised "I thought I was the only one who saw it, none of my parents friends did, and Blaine was neutral, I guess, but… Oh my god, I can't believe I'm saying this. It's wrong, Cecelia was my best friend, I… should probably shut up now."

"No, I get it, you don't mean to be offensive, or mean. It was how you felt. You still love her, you just weren't viewed the same as her by your family and you noticed it, and back then it really hurt you" Aunt Lynn explained.

"Yeah, I guess so." Layla was seeing her regret in a new light. She never liked to talk about it, cause she felt awful. but it was neither her nor Cecelia's fault. Aunt Lynn, just _got_ her. It was so nice to be understood.

"So, Blaine said he's having his boyfriend over to meet us, have you met him before?" Layla asked, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"Kurt, oh yeah he's a really sweet guy. I met him a few times at Blaine's Warbler performance. He's never been over before, it's gonna be nice, I think." Aunt Lynn was genuinely excited for Kurt to come over. She loved seeing how Blaine smiled when he was with him and it was defiantly about time for him to meet their small, loving but uber dysfunctional family.

"Well, i'd say we better get back home, I want to make a pavalova for Kurt's big visit, cause you know, ice creams not enough for me!" Aunt Lynn said, with a wink.

They collected their bags and heeded home, singing to the radio like Layla sang to Aunt Lynn's ukelele years ago.


	6. Chapter 6

** Hey! I've realized that my stuff has been EXTREMELY long and possibly boring(?) I hope not. Anyway, Layla meets Kurt for the first time and Blaine reveals his story! Yay! **

**Remember, reviews would be lovely, I hope I'm doing okay! Enjoy 3**

Layla and Aunt Lynn walked through the door and Blaine noticed the overly stuffed shopping bag. They were both smiling, the smile Blaine had seen on Kurt times after a shopping spree. That reminded him, Kurt would be there in only ten minutes. He was freaking out just a bit; he was rubbing his hands together, putting them in his pockets, taking them out slicking his hair back more and itching a made up scratch.

Layla saw the worry in his eyes. Blaine had obviously changed from the waffle making goofy guy he was this morning to a nervous reck. His skin had grown paler with nerves and he was fidgety and anxious. He had changed into a navy men's cardigan with a light blue V-neck t-shirt and tight dark wash skinny jeans. His hair had been slicked back, unlike his messy mop it was this morning.

"I'm gonna go wait for Kurt, I told him to meet me outside." Blaine said, obviously strained.

"Hey Blaine, it's gonna be okay, if he's really serious about you, then it should all be okay." Layla assured him

"Thanks, Layla. I guess your right. Well, wish me luck, and that I don't wet myself cause these are my favorite jeans." Blaine had lightened up… just a bit.

Outside, Kurt was standing on the green field in the Lima Gardens Condos. He was dressed, as usual, to impress. He turned around and saw Blaine, running to him with an overly anxious smile on his face. Blaine reached Kurt and pulled him into a quick kiss.

"So, Lima Gardens Condos? Again, I have some feeling this is drug related, and I really hope its not. Plus, you're wearing a cardigan. Drug dealers don't wear cardigans." Kurt said, jokingly.

"No, no!" Blaine laughed, "Um, Kurt, you know really only little about me, well about my past, I mean. I just feel that… well somethings come up… Kurt, I… okay, Kurt, my life's changed a bit in the last 24 hours. I think it's the right time to let you know about my past and my family and everything you don't know."

"Oh, okay, well that certainly not a drug deal." Kurt said, "Okay, well, let's learn about the Anderson's!" Blaine had locked his fingers around Kurt's and led him towards his apartment. Kurt loved it when they held hands. He always remembered the first time he met Blaine, while spying on Dalton. Blaine had held his hands that day, and he had gotten chills he had never gotten from anyone before, not even his last-crush-turned-brother, Finn.

Blaine opened the door to apartment A9 and immediately, a younger teenage girl got up off the sky blue couch with a smile on her face.

Hi! I'm Layla! I'm Blaine's sister, you must be Kurt!" Kurt didn't know Blaine had a sister…

"Well, you've met my sister." Blaine said jokingly. "Aunt Lynn?"

"I'm on the phone! Sorry! Be out as soon as I can!" Aunt Lynn called from her room.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Layla." Kurt said, shaking Layla's hand. "Layla, like the Eric Clapton song?"

"Yeah, my mom's favorite song is Layla, so here I am now, named Layla." She replied.

"So, Kurt, come sit down on the couch" Blaine told Kurt,

"Yeah, you might wanna sit for this!" Layla laughed.

"Okay, so, where do I start…" Blaine started with "Okay, well My parents are Presley and Noelle Anderson, and they own a huge oil company, Andco. You might have heard of it…"

"_Andco oil?_ Have I geared of it? Blaine, it one of the largest companies in America! Your family _owns _that? But, wait, you live in a condo, Wouldn't you be rich and living in some mansion?" Kurt remarked.

"Well, lemme finish the story!." Blaine joked, "But seriously. When I was three, Layla and her twin sister, Cecelia were born. They were the cutest little kids, just saying. Anyway, growing up, we were kind of all we had, our parents were busy and they were always off somewhere, but they did their best. My dad signed me up for every sports team he could and I guess he just thought I'd be like the other boys, so I wrote and sang music in my own free time. I taught myself how to play instruments and taught myself songs. My dad was a bit too busy to get to know his son and his…preferences…from a young age. When I was fourteen, Cecelia got really sick and She was put in the hospital. We found out it was her kidneys…"

"I'm sorry, excuse me." Layla said, getting up, obviously crying as she ran to the bathroom.

"Well, anyway. She needed a transplant, and no one else in my family was a match…except me. So, I said I'd give her my kidney, I mean, of course I'd do anything, in my power, to save your sister. The first few days before the surgery, my dad and I had spent a lot of time together, and I realized it was finally time to come out to him. I was shocked he hadn't heard anything about the homophobia I had already been facing in school, everyones parents were talking about it. It was harsh and I had come home many times, just bruised and hurt and crying. But that night, I was sitting at the table in the formal dining room with my dad, and, I told him. I said 'Dad, just incase something goes wrong in the surgery, I just want you to know that I'm gay.' and Kurt…" Blaine started tearing up, and Kurt pulled him into a tight hug, also tearing up,

"Kurt, then he screamed at me, he said, 'No! No, my daughter is not getting a kidney from a faggot! I'm not having you poison my little girl and turn her gay!' And he was so furious. He went crazy, he knocked over all the awards and pictures he had on the mantle, he threw things around and broke nearly everything that could break, and I couldn't move. I just sat there, blank, exploding on the inside, but dead on the outside. Then he turned to me, walked up to me, looked me straight in the eye and slapped me clear across the face. I can still feel the sting sometimes, he was so strong. So, that night, I decided to call my Aunt Lynn and with her help, I ran away, I came here but, I still tried my best to give Cecelia my kidney, only, legally I could't, I was under 18, and obviously, my dad said no. So, now Aunt Lynn is my legal guardian and I haven't seen my dad since the final court date. I got a full scholarship to Dalton, and I've never been more comfortable. Leaving saved me." Blaine explained. He felt like someone had came and lifted a huge weight off of him. He had never told that story to _anyone. _He had been worried he would have to if him and Kurt became serious. And now here he was, finally getting the hard part over.

"Blaine, may I ask where Cecelia is?" Kurt asked.

"Cecelia. She was put on a transplant list, but, she died before she could get a kidney. It was a wednesday morning and we got a call. I was just distraught. Everyday, I think, what if I had waited to come out? She'd be alive and here today. I just, feel that maybe I should't have said anything to my dad. It's kind of, my fault." Blaine revealed to Kurt. Now he started feeling awful again. That was the one thing that kept Blaine up at night. It's what popped into his head every time he was upset, just to make it all a little worse, The 'what ifs'.' And he had never revealed these feelings to anyone else.

"Blaine, now you know it wasn't you! It was your father and his homophobia. It was disgusting how he would let his children suffer like that!" Kurt said, with hatred in his voice. Blaine, he knew, had faced discrimination before, but Kurt never imagined someones own _Dad_ being that way. It made Kurt want to hunt down and kill Presley Anderson.

Blaine tried to answer, but he was crying too hard, and Blaine _never_ cried. Kurt pulled his boyfriend into a giant hug, big enough to hold onto for a long time. He could feel the wet of Blaine's tears on his shoulder and he kept his lips pressed to Blaine's head. He felt the jolt of Blaine's body, overtime he gasped air in and let out air.

"_Courage_" Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear. And he felt Blaine tug him into a tighter hold.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about the delays between chapters, but I'm sure you know how school is ;) **

**In this, Layla tells Kurt her story! Reviews would make me quite happy 3 **

Blaine pulled away from Kurt's tight hold to dry his tears. He saw Kurt's blue eyes, looking even bluer against the bloodshot red behind it. They were puffy and Kurt was doing his best to keep the tears back and be strong for Blaine. Homophobia never ceased to make Kurt cry, no matter who's story it was. But this was even worse, it was _Blaine's_ story. Blaine was his rock from the moment he first saw him and now here he was, opening up and letting Kurt into his life.

"I shouldn't be losing my cool like this." Blaine said, like his dapper self, wipping back a tear that had slid out of the corner of his eye.

"Blaine! You cry all you want, you let it out, what he did was horrible and my shoulder is right here, ready for you to cry on all day if you need it." Kurt assured him.

"Kurt," Blaine said, looking straight clear into his eyes, "I love you so much."

Kurt leaned in and pressed his lips agains Blaine's, slowly they kissed and Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine could feel Kurt. He could feel him saying 'I love you too, and I want everything to be better.' And Kurt could feel Blaine saying 'I need your help right now, and I'm so lucky to have you.' Blaine's lip quivered and he pulled back, and dried the remnants of tears off his face and took a deep breath.

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened, and a red eyed, red nosed Layla Anderson came out.

"Sorry, guys. I, um I…" Layla stopped talking and she sat on the couch between Kurt and Blaine. Blaine wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a side-way hug.

"So, Layla, if you don't mid me asking," Kurt started with, "You're Blaine's sister, so how did you get here, did you go with Blaine, because he didn't say so."

"_Kurt!_" Blaine whispered to him, telling him to keep away from that subject.

"No, Blaine, it's okay!" Layla touched Blaine's shoulder, assuring him it was okay. "I'm guessing you heard about my sister, Cecelia? Well, she was…she was the _apple_ of my parents eyes. They adored her, and after she died, mom was distraught over everything so she started drinking. At first it started with every weekend, then every other day, and then everyday. She'd stay out until 1 am, but back then, I had a nanny, so I was looked after. I didn't notice until the nanny's contract was up, six month ago. Mom was coming home at 2am, and if she was home earlier, it was because she was still asleep from the night before. And, dad. Once Cecelia was buried, he became 'very busy' and he'd only come home once a week, usually for an hour. And if I was lucky, I got to see him and say hello him. But he didn't come home for me. He got a new masseuse. And mistress." Kurt gasped after hearing this.

"But last night," She continued, "I came home and mom was there, and she was worse then ever. And then she told me. She told me everything that happened to Blaine, about dad and Cecelia. I didn't know anything at all, so I left. I turned away, out of that room, and I left. So, here I am now." Kurt looked at her with his eyes filling up again with tears and, unlike his usually cool, calm self in front of people he'd just met, he threw her into a hug. He was left with sence horror after the stories he'd just heard from Blaine and Layla.

Kurt realized that you could be the richest family in town, but _no one's _got it all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! So I said Kurt was still at Dalton in this earlier, but I was kidding. He's not. I lied. **

** Reviews will result in a Happy Deirdre. 3 Seriously though, I hope its not boring.**

***RANDOM NON-FANFIC-SPOILING QUESTION* Would Joey Richter be better as someone named Kieran or Keith? I'm not thinking of having him **_**possibly**_** show up in a future fanfic or anything… **

Blaine, Kurt and Layla sat on the couch all trying to stop their tears from flowing.

"Wow, I gotta stop this, I'm not one for losing my cool." Layla said

"Wow, that line must run in the family," Kurt joked, thinking back to Blaine.

"What? Layla asked. She wondered if it was something she mad missed while in the bathroom.

"I said that before!" Blaine laughed. His laugh lifted some of the pain out of the room. "You know, they know me at Dalton as 'The Dapper Guy."

"More, like the 'Dapper Hobbit,' love!" Kurt said, making them all laugh and having Blaine give him a jokingly dirty look. Blaine wasn't a fan of his height, or lack of, but he was only about an inch shorter than Kurt.

"Dapper Hobbit? I guess shortness also runs in the family." Layla said, trying to keep her mind on anything but her life. She was also short, at only 5'1.

Layla was good at a few things and one of them was distraction. She always could take the most horrible thing, ball it up, throw it to the bottom of her mind and think of something else. She spent countless days daydreaming after Cecelia died. Sometimes it felt like all she had was her mind.

"Do you both go to Dalton?" Layla asked, still avoiding anything else.

"Um, no. I do, but Kurt did for while last year. He goes to William McKinley. We miss him terribly though! Well, I miss him terribly." Blaine said, as Kurt reached for his hand.

"I miss you to, but we're together everyday after school and on the weekends!" Kurt protested.

"So when did you guys start dating?" Layla asked genuinely interested, this time, but also making small talk. She had already made up her mind; Kurt was perfect for her brother. She didn't know too much about Blaine, but she saw how his eyes were when Kurt talked, she saw the way they held hands, like they never wanted to let go. She could even feel it in the air. It was like a power that hung over the room, even when they were all sobbing like babies.

" Well, I _always_ had a little crush on your brother, from when I first saw him, and it took what seemed like _forever_ for him to notice! The Warbler's pet bird, Pavoratti, had died and I sang Blackbird by The Beatles in his memory, which really moved Blaine and we've been together ever since. It was this March, March 17th." Kurt told Layla.

Layla was about to respond when Aunt Lynn came out of her bedroom. She threw the phone on her bed and smoothed down her short brown hair.

"Hello Kurt! How are you? I'm so glad Blaine's finally brought you over!" She said

"Hello, Lynn I'm good thanks. You have a lovely place!" Kurt said with a smile.

"Thank you Kurt! So, I'm guessing you've met all the skeleton's in the Anderson family closet, huh?" She laughed as Kurt shrugged. "Sorry I missed it all, that was Delia, my boss on the know, old people, business stuff."

"Di…" Blaine started with when there was a nock at the door.

"Blaine, did you order another pair of jeans? I swear, Blaine every week…!" Aunt Lynn said, starting towards the door. She opened it and everyone's eyes widened with surprise.

"Hello, mam, I'm Officer Danbury, is Layla Yvonne Anderson here?" The police officer said, looking straight at Layla. He already knew she was.


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyy! Sorry if anythings wrong or just jammbled up, I wrote this at like 1am! BTW I don't know one thing about the law, so if i'm getting anything wrong, I'm sorry!**

** And again, reviews please! Good or bad!**

Everyone was a tad worried that the police were outside the Anderson condo. But no one was as worried as Layla. She knew that was it. She knew her parents had sent them and she had to go home. She had to return to the prison that is the Anderson Mansion. Finally Layla had found a place where people _loved _her and_ saw_ her. It was only less then 24 hours but Layla could just _smell_ home at Aunt Lynn's. She couldn't go back.

"Yes, she's here, officer." Aunt Lynn said. Aunt Lynn's hand started shaking. She tried her best to stop it. She flung it behind her back, trying to be brave and hide it. The last time this happened was three years ago, but they didn't take Blaine. He told the police he was hit by his father and they concluded that it was best he was there. Blaine didn't have to go home. She knew it would all be different with Layla. Layla was all Presley and Noelle had left, and she was Cecelia's twin. They had lost her and they'd never lose the next closest thing.

"Now, Miss Anderson," The officer walked up to her and bent down to her height. He looked sincere, but she knew he didn't know squat about her life," I'm Officer Brett Danbury. Your parents specifically told me that if you come willingly with me back to your home, we can avoid any trouble and there will be no charges, but if you say no, I'll be forced to take you under the custody of Ohio state until we sort this all out. Now, I'd suggest you just go home, if you don't mid me saying."

"Officer Danbury," Layla said, beginning to shake, and not being sure exactly what she was saying, "Excuse me, but, I'd rather stay in a rat-infested orphanage then to go back there."

"Layla, go back home and we'll talk to our parents, just go home it's best!" Blaine protested.

"Blaine! No! I can't. I can't stand being there another minute. You know what it's like, Blaine, you were there once. What if dad hits _me _like he did to you? What if mom comes home drunk like that again? What else will she tell me? I'll be stuck there, and I can't do it anymore, Blaine. I can't raise myself or rely on the cleaning lady to say goodbye to be in the morning or the chef to teach me how to cook instead of my parents. So no, I'd rather be the states daughter."

"Layla, we'll figure this all out, I promise. Officer, is there any way she can stay here at least one more night?" Aunt Lynn asked, now crying.

Officer Danbury was obviously new at this job. His eyes were beginning to glisten and he circled his brain for anything that could keep this girl here another night. He knew laws inside out and had spent the last few years learning them and living them. He became a cop to _help _people, but what he was doing was hurting this girl. It was almost sickening to think of. The rules think they're saving this girl when it doing the opposite. But then he got it. Well, He hoped so.

"Wait… you said hit? Is there history of violence in your household?" Officer Danbury asked.

"Well..kinda…" Layla started, but was interrupted by Blaine,

"Yes, my father hit me three years ago and that's why I live here, I'm her brother."

"Okay, because of that, I'll have to make some calls. You could be in danger." he said, hoping they got the hint that even though it was three years since her father last struck at anyone, _she was in 'danger.'_ "And who are you?" He asked pointing to Kurt, trying to make sure they still knew of his authority.

"I…I'm his boyfriend." Kurt said, scared. He had been in utter shock since he saw the Police officer first in the doorway. Kurt had never been in the middle of a crime before. If this was a crime. He didn't know if they'd all be arrested for just being there or what. This was all getting a bit scary for him, Kurt wasn't one to react well to the unexpected.

"Okay, I'll just go out to the car and make a call, and I'll be back as soon as I can. No one can leave here until then, okay?" Officer Danbury left and everyone was shaking in their boots.

"Aunt Lynn, this can't be it. I can't go." Layla said, and then burst into a loud wailing cry.

"Layla, you listen to me, don't worry, Officer Danbury's doing his best to let you stay here a little longer. We'll talk to your parents and a lawyer tomorrow and figure it all out. This is all a big mess, but I've done it before and I have no problem doing it again." Aunt Lynn comforted her, grabbing her into a big hug.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry about all this, you shouldn't be in the middle of it, I'd tell you nows a good time to leave, but you can't. I hope this doesn't ruin us." Blaine said, with a frown.

"Blaine, things get messy in everyone's life. It's not my feelings you need to worry about, it's your sister's. A police hold up might be a deal breaker for other people, but oddly enough, it makes me want you more!" Kurt whispered to him. Blaine smiled, a smile Kurt knew meant _'I love you'_ and walked to Layla, pulling her into a big tight hug.

"Blaine, what happens now?" Layla asked, through sobs.

"I wish I knew…" He told her, unsure of what lied ahead.


	10. Chapter 10

** Hi again! I'm really not an expert in anything, at all so I don't know how the whole custody/runaway situations. I know this is all probably wrong, but just go with it. Please.**

**BTW, I forgot to proof read, so expect mistakes!**

** And, as always, reviews are great! Thanks for sticking through so far! Enjoy! **

If that couch could talk, it would say it was drowning. The amount of tears poured out on the couch could probably fill an Olympic sized pool. The worst part was, there were no signs of it ending anytime soon.

It had been almost twenty minutes for Officer Brett Danbury to milk the hitting thing enough to keep the poor girl where she belonged. Of course, the way she said it was almost like she thought the world knew. Officer Danbury knew he should have gotten the whole story, legally, because he could file an abuse report. He hoped that it was in the files, and luckily it was. He learned that three years ago, Blaine Nicholas Anderson ran away to Lynnette Christine Anderson's (his aunt's) house because he was hit by his father. Well, that what the report said. There was obviously more to it, though. His younger sister had followed, right in his footsteps. She never said she was hit, but she had a glimpse of fear in her eye.

Officer Brett had to do his best. He had do do it, not only for justice of the law or for Layla Anderson, but for himself. His father had run off, leaving his mother with him to do anything she could, _at all_ for money, And no matter how drunk she got, or who was taken back to the motel room they called home, Brett couldn't leave. he didn't have an aunt to go to and he didn't have a good enough reason for the law to recognize. Layla had a chance, a chance _he_ _didn't_ _have. _He was new and wasn't always taken seriously by the other guys in his squad, but he knew this was his turn to save someone, like a Cop is supposed to do. He knew this was something big for him.

Back inside, Kurt was starting to feel that this was an omen almost. I mean, who goes to their boyfriend's house for the first time and gets caught in a police hold up? These thing's just aren't normal. Maybe this was just a sign of things worse to come. It might just be the beginning. Kurt didn't believe in God, but he almost wanted to say that it was God there, telling him to turn around. But Kurt was stubborn, he wouldn't listen even if it was God or some other force telling him to turn away. He was Blaine's _boyfriend_ now. They didn't just have a 'thing,' they were a couple, they were best friends and thats what love it for. It's there for the good times and the bad times. The really, really bad times. The times being held in an apartment by the police.

Blaine knew what was gonna happen, he just _knew_. Layla would have to leave and his parents would put such a tight hold on her afterwords that she wouldn't even be able go in the backyard without someone watching. With Blaine, it was easy. His parents didn't want him, they were _glad_ to be rid of him. It was easy, legally, too because he we hit. But no, Layla was the only piece of Cecelia that was left. His parents couldn't just give her away. They may not have been parents to her, but they'd fight. Blaine could only dream that she would be spending another minute with them.

Officer Danbury looked almost excited, when he opened the door and let himself in. Layla was snuggled in her aunts arms, with her face hidden. She gasped and looked up.

"Okay, I pulled a lot of strings and did literally everything in my power and how about this: Layla gets 24 more hours, but tomorrow you'll need a lawyer and you have to have custody decided by 8:00 pm tomorrow night. I know its only a short amount of time, but it's all I can do. If you feel you need more time, Layla will have to go home." He said.

Everyone paused, they all had to think. Would Presley and Noelle Anderson budge? Would they do whats best? Would the law be on their side? Is it possible to make an agreement in nearly 24 hours?

"Okay, I'll get the lawyer. Layla, you're staying with us. We have a strong case against us. I think. Look, I'll do whatever I can to keep her away from there and keep her safe. So, she's staying." Aunt Lynn had made up her mind and she could only stick to it. What kind of a monster would she be if she let Layla go back? She'd lose the fight if Layla even stepped foot there. Even at that, there still was that possibility she could be hurt like Blaine was.

Twenty-Four hours. They had to do it.


	11. Chapter 11

** Yay! Two chapters in one day! I feel like a mad bastard. Anyway, this one is admittedly boring. Hopefully no one else thinks so! Read it, Review it, Enjoy it! ;p**

Aunt Lynn had to be _that_ adult who told everyone 'not to get your hopes up' when clearly, everyones hopes WOULD be up. She hated it, but she was twenty-nine and a parent to a teenage boy, she had normal grown-up sometime or another.

"Well, we have a lawyer, which is great _but,_ no one is allowed to be excited until tomorrow. When we win. But we might not, cause you know your parents, they could probably _buy_ you back. So keep your hopes lower than Lindsey Lohan's panties, okay!" Aunt Lynn wanted to beam at the sheer fact that there was chance for them.

"So, there's still a chance? I mean, you've done it before. You and Blaine, did. Now we can do it again, right?" Layla ask, finally grasping onto that pinch of hope.

"Layla, they didn't want me. They were happy to get rid of me, but you… You're gonna be a hard fish to catch so try not to get excited. But be hopeful. Okay?" Blaine said, wrapping his sister in his arms. He had never felt more like a brother. He _lived_ with Layla for almost ten years, but in twenty-four hours, he really felt closer to her then before.

"Kurt," Aunt Lynn said to him, and Kurt stood up "I'm really sorry you had to be stuck in this. It was great to have you over, but I'm sure you're ready to run out of here and never talk to any of us again, so I guess, thank you, for not running already." Aunt Lynn said, with her hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Lynn, I'm here for you guys. I guess it was bad timing, but if me and Blaine are as serious as we say we are, I gotta be able to take his crazy family." Kurt said with a wink and a smile.

"Kurt Hummel, you are an absolute _saint!_ So go home, you need some normality tonight. If all goes well and we're not living in a lawyers office, maybe you can come back tomorrow?"

"Okay, I have homework to do anyway, so good luck. Call me Blaine?"

"I'll walk you to your car," Blaine said, nearly jumping from the couch "Be right back" He said to his aunt and sister.

Blaine and Kurt didn't really say anything until they got to the car. Kurt reached for Blaine's hand and stroked his fingers.

"Kurt, I really don't even know _how _ to apologize for all the crazies that just went on in there. Please forgive me." Blaine looked like a little puppy begging for a toy. Kurt noticed that whenever Blaine was either sad or really excited, he looked like a little puppy. His eyes got wide, and sometimes his lip quivered. Kurt loved it when he was an excited puppy, but he hated seeing him upset.

"Blaine, like I said, I gotta be able put up with your family because I to be with you. It goes had in hand. Of course I forgive you. You're too cute not to." Kurt said, tugging and Blaine's cardigan. Blaine grabbed him around his waist and pulled him into a kiss. This kiss left Kurt's mind flying in the clouds. It was all Blaine could do to explain how much he appreciated Kurt.

Back inside, Layla was washing her face. It was red and puffy and covered in salt. Her eyes had been nearly rubbed raw and her stomach was aching from crying so much. Things were going so great this morning, but it was so stupid of her not to think her parents wouldn't have notice her gone. She was only 11 when Blaine left and she thought it was easy. You just run away and then then your parents talk to Aunt Lynn and that was it. She was left out of everything else and it left her clueless for when her turn came to run away.

When she came out of the bathroom, she felt much better. Blaine was texting someone and Aunt Lynn smoothing out her sundress.

"Well, Layla, you are quite the celebrity aren't you?" Aunt Lynn joked.

"I'm really sorry! I…" She felt it again, the feeling you get before you cry. Damn it! She was annoyed, she just washed her face and gathered herself, just to crumble with guilt again.

"No Layla! Don't you dare cry! Alright, this apartment is killing us all, who's up for some Breadsticks?" Aunt Lynn asked. Of course, everyone was. Who could refuse Breadsticks?


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, short chapter, and a bit blahh but it's there so read it if you like! Reviews? Enjoy it! Sorry it took so long! I'll try to get as much up as possible soon!**

Breadsticks was surprisingly calm. Well, in public, it's not so easy to let yourself go and have a good cry. It was the perfect distraction, and Layla knew distractions well. They finally got to laugh and forget their worries. And eat a million breadsticks.

Blaine, Layla learned, was not one to shy away. He must have talked more then her and Aunt Lynn combined. He talked all about Dalton and the Warblers and he beamed when he would mention Kurt's name in his many Warbler stories.

Layla didn't talk much because there wasn't much for her to talk about. She told them about her friends, which were few. There was Kael, her closest friend, who she's known since kindergarten. They met while playing in the sandbox, and he had announced he was gay just three weeks ago. Then there was Amanda, who she wasn't very close to, but they hung out at Country Club functions. There were also Breanna, Christofer and Tessa, who were more acquaintances. Layla's life was basically going to school, coming home to do homework and practice either guitar and piano. Sometimes, she'd cook but she never really hung out with anyone. There wasn't much of a point, but the majority of the school didn't like her, so why go socialize with them?

Growing up, Layla was never as popular as Cecelia, and Cecelia was the most popular person in the school, which was a _huge_ deal back then. Layla was the closest anyone could get to Cecelia, so everyone who wasn't Cecelia's friend threw themselves at Layla. But Layla was shy and quiet and she knew she was being used, so she never let anyone close, which made her the 'weirdo.' Cecelia was her closest friend, but thats because they had the bond of sisterhood on ther side. The only other person that stuck by her side was Kael and he didn't have much friends back then either. After Cecelia died, a few people befriended her out of pity, and some of them were genuine though, but only Breanna, Christofer, Tessa and Amanda. Layla distanced herself from people after Cecelia's death. Everyone was Cecelia's friend, and everyone reminder her of her sister, _her_ best friend.

Blaine felt awful for his sister. He felt like almost guilty that he couldn't do anything about it. From everything he concluded in the past day, Layla was a great person to be around, how could she not be the most popular person in school?

Aunt Lynn talked about her memories of the two of them when they were younger. They laughed at the memories of them playing hide and seek and not be able to be found for an hour, and they blushed at memories of them as colicky babies. She knew how to keep their minds away from everything going on. She knew she had to keep them at least a bit sane.

By the time they home, they were all physically and mentally exhausted, so they went strait to bed. Layla situated herself on the pull out bed. She hoped that if everything worked out, she could find somewhere better to sleep. But still, this bumpy bed was so much better then her big lonely room.


	13. Chapter 13

**Another short tid bit! I'm defiantly gonna try to get some longer chapters going. Review and tell me what you think! Thanks and enjoy!**

The faint sound of a buzzing alarm set off at 7:30 that morning, waking up Aunt Lynn and Blaine, but have no affect whatsoever on Layla, who could sleep through an armageddon.

Layla felt a gentle rocking and "Laaaaylaaaaa! Hellooooo, wake up!" from Blaine, which pulled her from her deep sleep and into the bright day. Aunt Lynn was walking out of the bathroom with her wet hair, leaving a trail of fruity shampoo scent behind her. She opened the cabinets, fridge and freezer in search for an easy, good breakfast, something to keep her brain alive all day.

"Seriously Blaine, I give you $20 for breakfast food and all you buy is chocolate chip Eggos? You didn't think it might benefit you to pick up something decently healthy?" Aunt Layla proclaimed, even though she was pretty happy she had an excuse to eat chocolate chip waffles.

"You said I could choose!" Blaine whined, like a child.

"Blaine, _nine_ boxes?" Aunt Lynn shook her head, but still continued to pull some out of the freezer.

Breakfast was quiet, everyones nerves had taken them and it was hard for them to even eat. Layla felt like throwing up after each bite, but she knew she'd get shaky if she didn't eat and today, more than ever, she had to be sturdy.

Blaine thought back to when he was in Layla's position, he was scared as well. Frightened, really. He didn't know what he would do with himself if he had to live with parents any longer. He couldn't stand living with two people that hated him and he was so scared of their power. But it was all so simple for him. They just let him go. In way, it almost hurt more that they didn't even put up a fight but he was _free_. There was nothing they hated about Layla, well at least he didn't think so. There was only the slightest hope that things would go as swimmingly for her.

Thornley & Schull Law Offices had changed quite a bit since Aunt Lynn and Blaine were last there. They had redone the place and made it into a sleek modern office as apposed to how it was three years ago; outdated, dusty and a bit sketchy. The new theme seemed to be silver, black and lime green. There were no fake plants, but moodier art sculptures. But there wasn't much time to look around, they were all taken in immediately, as everyone else was already there.

There were only three steps to the double door that opened to the room. The room where her fate laid. Layla knew on the other side of the door was the two people she had tried to escape from. Two of the most powerful people in the whole state, her parents. Thats when her hand started shaking and her face faded to an unhealthy pale pigment. Why could it just be easy? Why couldn't she just run away and never have to look back? Charles Thornley opened up the double doors. This. Was. It.

And there they were, Presley and Noelle Anderson, looking cool and collected, as if nothing in their lives were wrong. The facade was almost flawless, but Layla knew better. It was just so hard to tell, but inside, they were crumbling.

It had been three years since Blaine had seen his fathers face. He looked a bit aged, but he still had that stark look of hatred in his eyes. It wasn't noticeable to the naked eye, but once you knew it was there, it became so obvious. Blaine felt like throwing up. He was sickened by the look of his father. He wanted to fall to the floor and cry, but also run and attack him and the same time. He clenched his jaw, holding back his fury. He couldn't go in, it would just be dangerous.

"Aunt Lynn…" Blaine whispered to his aunt with a quiver in his voice.

"Blaine, you have to" She replied, knowing exactly how he felt. She could hear the pain and anger in his voice. He was afraid of what was ahead. But now he had to be here, for his sister, and for himself. Aunt Lynn wanted him to just rub the success of the past three years in his father face. She wanted her brother to be jealous of the happiness she had provided for Blaine that he couldn't, and she was so proud of both herself and Blaine. She became a better parent in three years then Presley had been for fourteen years. She wanted to let him know she was right; Love really _was_ the answer, not money or power. If they could show him this, she knew it could get them custody of Layla.

Aunt Lynn wasn't just a loving little lady, she was one clever bitch!


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry this is taking so long to get together! I'm not having the easiest time getting my thoughts together and figuring out what the hell comes next! Hopefully I'll get it right so read, review enjoy and have some ice cream cause you're WORTH IT!**

** Aaaaand. I know nothing at al, I mean AT ALL about lawyers and custody battles and rules, so if you are reading this and you're noticing how wrong this is, I'm sorry! This is all my imagination at work!**

** BTW I forgot to spellcheck, so sorry about that too! **

It was so surreal to Blaine, sitting there directly across from his _mother_ and _father._ He hadn't seen them since he was fourteen and god, had he wished he wouldn't have to. Ever. Again.

He felt like he was floating, like his eyes were tricking him. Almost as if it was just a picture he was looking at and not really the two people he once called 'Mommy' and 'Daddy.' They looked only a bit older, it only showed in their eyes. They looked worn out and unhappy. Blaine wanted to feel bad for them, but, no. No they had done this to themselves he thought. He looked to his right, at his sister next to him and noticed her shaking hands under the table and held one in his. She looked up and pulled together as much of a smile as she could. He squeezed her hand and flashed her a bracelet Kurt had gotten him for his birthday, with the word "Courage' engraved in it.

"Okay, well, welcome everyone. I'm Charles Thornley, you can call me Charlie." Their lawyer said, obviously feeling the cloud of hatred that filled the air.

"And I am Harrison Goldschmit, I'll be representing Presley and Noelle Anderson today, now I think this should be easy. Miss Anderson," the other lawyer started with, "You are only twenty-nine years old, and you have only been a parent for three years. These two loving people are more than able to provide for Layla. They have been sending her to the best schools, she is living in the safest neighborhood in town and they are able to give her the world."

"Now, sir we know that they are…" Charlie started.

"No." Layla started. Her shaking had gotten much worse and she couldn't contain herself. It was her breaking point. "No, you can _buy _clothes and a house and send me to the most expensive school in the damn world, but that doesn't make you _parents_. You can't buy a good mother or father. I've had enough of YOU coming home piss drunk at two in the morning" She said, pointing to her mom, "And YOU, just not coming home at all sleeping with your masseuse and what you did to Blaine! You're not a father you're a monster. You should just be…be dead!" Layla. Had. Snapped. Everyone looked at her with their eyes wide and jaw opened. No one had expected _that_.

Layla felt a bit relieved, but then it finally set in. _Oh my god, what did I just say? _Layla thought. He brain started spinning, she felt like she was filling up with everything again. It was a horrible feeling and she never felt this much hurt inside her, even after Cecelia died.

"I'm sorry I'm not her. I'm not Cecelia, I'm Layla. And you just don't get that." Layla was sickened by how she felt. She felt nauseated and she got up and stormed out of the room, unable to take it anymore. She didn't look back, she shouldn't. She never wanted to be back in that room again.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and it was Blaine. He had remembered when his boyfriend had won Prom Queen and how Layla had ran out just like him. So, it was safe to say he had some experience in this.

"Blaine, I'm sorry I don't know what I…" Layla started, but was cut off by Blaine.

"No, I get it, come on let's go get some coffee, the lawyer said we have to stay within 150 yards of the office, and the coffee house is right down the street."

The coffee house was nearly empty and Blaine sipped his cappuccino slowly. Layla couldn't touch her ice tea, she was so nauseous. She couldn't imagine what was going on back with the lawyers. She really hoped she didn't screw everything up, she was afraid she was. It almost didn't mind. She got her opinion out and she had _never_ done something like that before. It was quite exhilarating.

"Blaine, how long did it take for you? You know, for Aunt Layla to get custody of you?" Layla asked, breaking the silence.

"It was really only and hour of signing paper and fingering out money and then the court date. It was…well it was easier for me. They didn't want me, and Cecelia had just died, they were in a really hard place then." He answered.

"Oh," Was ll she could say.

"I'm not gonna lie, we'll really need some luck with this." He said

"Cecelia once got a scratch-off lottery ticket and she won $3. She carried it with her and she said it was lucky, and it was. She took it with her when she tried out for the school play, and got the lead. She took it with her to her championship soccer game and won. And the she took it her to the third grade science fair and taped it to our project and we won. I asked her why she didn't take it to the hospital with her and she said that it wasn't a competition you could win, being sick. Being sick was _her_ against _her_ _body_ and the winner would still be a part of her and she didn't want to chance the winner being her body. And it was." Layla looked down at her ice tea the whole time. Remembering those times like they were yesterday and Cecelia was still here. And then a light bulb lit off.

"Blaine, our…old house… it's got be less than 150 yard away, right?" She asked.

"Oh, Layla I don't know, I really doubt that it..."

"_Right?" _She cut him off.

"Oh yes, yes it is" He replied with a wink.

Blaine couldn't make himself go in, it was too much, and plus, Layla knew all the in-and-outs of the house. She knew where the maids would and wouldn't see here, she knew the creaky and non creaky floorboards and how to get around the kitchen windows so the cook couldn't see.

And inside that house, the scratch-off card was in the same picture box it had been in for the last three years. Layla could only hope it's powers lived on.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Sorry it's taking so long, but summer break is approaching, so I have a feeling my life will turn to one giant fanfic writing bonanza. It's gonna abbulous. Anyway, I don't know anything about laws and custody and lawyers, as I've said, so sorry for all the mistakes! Review? Thanks! And enjoy loves!**

Blaine had pulled up to the front doors of the lawyers offices, getting the perfect spot out front. Layla looked outside at the peace and normality of Downtown Lima. The sun was out and there was a bit of wind, but nothing too bad. The weather was getting chilly, the fall was coming. A mother held her little daughters hand outside the costume shop, she was wearing a bright cheery grin, obviously going to get her Halloween costume. Across the street, a man in a suit was sitting at a small table situated outside the deli, eating a sandwich and talking obnoxiously loud, while trying to chew. A young couple in their twenties walked slowly down the sidewalk, hand in hand, pointing to various pictures in window of the art gallery, and stopping for small sweet kisses.

"We don't have to go back in with everyone, we could just stay in the waiting room if you'd like." Blaine suggested, trying to help Layla out a bit. Sitting around the long mahogany table with the lawyers, her parents and her aunt felt almost like a death sentence. Yes, being strong and sticking with your words are things that make a person nobel, but Layla really didn't mind being the weak one right now. Maybe just sitting would give her some courage.

"Yeah, I think that sounds pretty good. I don't know If I could survive in there. I pretty much just ruined any ounce of cool I had left in me. I don't know if anyone could see as calm and collected now." Layla said, keeping her head down, feeling a tad shameful.

"Lay, don't be ashamed, you know if you never…exploded… it would have been poking at you day. I think it helped your case. But I'm not an expert so…" Blaine's voice trailed off. He wish they could just make their minds up, and he wished it would be in Layla's favor. She was older now, but in his eyes, she was still only 11 years old, and he had to be that brother he couldn't be for three whole years.

In the waiting area, was lime-green plush leather couches. They had gone for a quite modern look when picking the decor. They were round futuristic looking couches, and there was a black coffee table with various magazines, mostly from last january. There were a couple potted trees and shag rug under the table, making it look almost like a living room.

"Do you think it's gonna take long?" Layla asked, after they had been sitting there for an hour, silent.

"I dunno, I mean it can't be too long, right?" Blaine responded, looking up from a dated issue of GQ.

Layla looked at the double doors, there they stood, a barrier between her and the fight of her future. Things were quiet out here with her and Blaine, but inside, she heard the faint sounds of what sounded like yelling, this would defiantly be a long day.

Through those doors, a war was starting. Aunt Lynn was keeping her muscles strong, but Presley and Noelle were pushing hard.

"She is _our_ daughter, you can't just take her, she's not a _thing_ she a god damn person!" Noelle Anderson screamed through her tears. Their facade had come down and they had seemed to have lost all shame.

"Yeah, Noelle exactly! She's a person who needs love and attention, not an alcoholic mom and an abusive absent dad!" Aunt Lynn fought back with.

"I am NOT abusive! And I have business to do, Lynn you know that! I need to be away but I make sure I'm home at least once a week!" Presley responded.

"Not abusive? Tell that to your SON, Presley. Tell that to Blaine!" Everyone in the room seemed to be sliced my that, but Aunt Lynn continued on, "And visiting once a week? Yeah once a week while your daughter is in school, and your wife is at the bar so you can screw your masseuse!"

"Okay, can we please calm down, can we just _talk_ about this, the kids are outside, they can probably hear us, please just calm down for a second." Charlie Thornley pleaded. Everyone sat back, crossed their arms, but they still obeyed.

"Now, I want you all to remember, this is in Layla's best interest and what's safe, right, and healthy for _her_. Not for anyone else. Now, I need you all to just think, which life is better for her? A life with parents who she feels are unloving and unsuportive or with her caring Aunt, who we already know is a wonderful guardian to Layla's brother. If she stays with her parents any longer, she could face serious psychological damage. Now what do _you_ think is best?" Charlie Thornley was right, it wasn't what her parents wanted to hear, but Layla wasn't safe at home. Why couldn't they just see that?


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey! So, I know nothing about the law and custody and I can't say it enough, so yeah! Enjoy and review and have a good weekend!**

Inside the lawyers office, Presley and Noelle Anderson sat next to each other. After the powerful question Charlie Thornley had thrown at them they were speechless. Noelle looked at her husband. She knew the answer. She hadn't been in the same room as her husband for this long in almost two an a half years. Thats when their marriage ended. They had just lost Cecelia and they had also lost Blaine, their only son. She remembers the first day she went out for a drink with the girls. Layla was hidden in her room, as she had been for the past five months, and Presley was working hard. A friend had called and said they were gonna get a drink, and asked if she wanted to come. Why not? All Noelle remembers was how free she felt, finally _free_ and she laughed, she laughed for the first time in forever. And she loved the feeling, so the next day she went again, and then a couple days after that she went again. It turned to a nightly cocktail to almost all day, everyday. She didn't even fully realize how harmful she was until now.

Presley looked back at his wife. How did they get to this? The day they met was engraved in his mind, she was standing under an oak tree at the local country club and she had asked him to climb the tree to get the scarf that had blown out of her hand. He remembered their wedding day, and how she looked at him through her veil, walking down the aisle. The had been in love once, they were _so_ happy, but what happened? Cecelia's death was where it all fell apart. Every time he looked at her face he saw Cecelia, her beautiful big brown eyes, he wavy brown hair and button nose. So work was his only escape. Then Blaine was gone and it was all his fault. He was in such an awful place the day Blaine came out to him. He wanted a 'perfect' son to marry the 'perfect' girl and take over the business, their family was talked about enough, with Cecelia being inches from death, he didn't need Blaine's 'imperfections' being exposed. Thats where it all went wrong, he lost it all and lost himself on the way.

"So, whats your answer? Do you want what makes Layla happy or what makes _you_ happy?" Charlie Thornley finally asked.

"I…can't lose her. I have nothing left. I promise I'll get better. Just give me my baby, _please!_" Noelle pleaded.

"But you have to _be_ better, Noelle, you can't have her in the middle of all that. Getting sober isn't just something you do in a day. Even if you do try, she needs to be away from you until you're better." Charlie said.

"I need to change too, I'll change right now. I'll fire the damn masseuse, I'll take a break from work if thats what's gonna get Layla back home, I'll do it." Presley added in.

"Presley, she _hates_ you. She doesn't trust you, and honestly, I know you Pres, and I know how you are. You promise and promise but you never do. I know what'll happen if she goes home with you today. You'll spend the first week with her and then 'something will happen at work' and its back to the same old thing. You're just like dad. No, she can't have you feed her all these empty promises. Just let her be." Aunt Layla said, with full confidence in her answer. It was true though, like father like son.

"I think I have a proposition." Harrison Goldschmit, who had been fairly quiet, started with, "It's become quite obvious that Mr. and Mrs. Anderson have some problems to figure out for themselves. I believe that it would be in Layla Anderson's best interest if temporary custody was given to Miss. Lynette Anderson until Presley and Noelle's person lives are back on track. Believe me, it's the best we'll be able to do."

This caught everyones ears. It seemed only win-win to both sides to Charlie. They both got what they wanted, and Layla wouldn't have to suffer with an alcoholic mother and an absent father. If all worked out, this plan could be perfect.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! It's the end of the custody battle in this chapter! Yay! I'm so happy with the amount I got done today, so hopefully I'll get at least one more up tomorrow! Anywho, thanks for reading, review and enjoy!**

"Blaine, take a guess; what do you think is going on inside right now?" Layla asked her brother, trying to cure her boredom, but also trying to keep her thoughts moving.

"Oh, Layla I couldn't even guess…" Blaine looked at her pleading eyes, they were so worn out and looking for any slight chance of hope to grasp onto. He couldn't leave this one alone "I don't know, but what I _hope_ is happening is that Aunt Lynn is whopping their asses, and our parents are being beaten to a pulp. But thats just what I want." He waved his arm and summoned her to come into a hug. He pulled his little sister close, wrapping his arm around her. He felt like he could keep her here forever to protect her from the unfair evil world, and never let anything harm her.

"Blaine I'm so scared, what am I gonna do if I have to go back?" Layla let out a sob that was louder than she hoped. She felt the rushing of tears flying down her face, it seemed like a close familiar friend to her now.

"Lay, it's okay everything's gonna work out the way it should. We'll figure it all out, but for now we just have to wait." Blaine couldn't think of anything else to say, there weren't many more assuring things that he _could_ say. He had really tried to prepare himself for the worst, not to get his hopes up, because his parents were strong people. He could imagine his parents, sitting there, straight faced like stones. He looked down at his sister who was crying, no sobbing, into his shoulder and little did he know, the same thing was happening behind those mahogany doors.

Noelle Anderson's face was buried in her husbands shoulder. It sent a shiver down Presley's spine. Him and his wife hadn't touched in almost three years, and here she was, thrown all over him, crying. She was letting her guard fly down, but they were married, this was okay, right?

"Presley, Noelle, I really think this is the best offer. If you take this to a judge, they'll take her from you, but if you take this offer, you have a chance to get her back and to get your lives together on the way. I know we're supposed to be fighting for full custody, but this is all you're going to get. Take it." Harrison Goldschmit, their lawyer, strongly suggested.

Presley looked down at his wife, who looked up at him, her eyes were hopeful, he knew she wanted to say yes to this, anything to get her baby back, even if it took a long time. He then looked at his sister, Lynn, who gave a small nod and a half smile. He knew he could trust her with his daughter, for she was the legal guardian of his son. He wanted so bad to say yes, and to get his life on track as soon as possible so he could get Layla back home. But, he still wanted her now, he didn't want to wait for Noelle to be sober. The neighbors would talk, people would find out and he'd no longer have any children to his name. He was a fighter, but right now he wanted so badly to give in. He could _feel_ it, that this plan was best for Layla.

"O…okay. Okay we'll agree to this, we'll get our lives together, and then we get our daughter back. It won't take long I swear. We'll do our best, but remember, Lynn it's _temporary_ so don't think she's all yours." Presley spoke in a strong, stern, serious tone. Noelle looked at him, her eyes shocked and scared, but she knew it was right. Layla was in better hands now, but she _would_ get her girl back and she could feel that one day her life would be better.

It took everything in little Aunt Lynn's power not to squeal with relief. Layla really _was_ hers now, her niece was safe and she was so excited for Layla. Yes it was temporary, but Layla was getting older, sometimes getting better was long road, and although it was awful to think, she hoped it took Noelle four (or more) year to get better, leaving Layla to be eighteen and in charge of her own decisions by then. Aunt Lynn took this as a victory to herself, and the feeling was indescribable.

Filling out the paperwork was the killer. After Presley said he'd give Lynn custody, he wanted to run out and never see them until it was his turn to get Layla back. He felt his pride slip with ever signature he signed. Noelle trembled when it was her turn to sign various papers, but her lovely cursive was nearly perfect.

"So, who wants to tell the kids the good news?" Charlie Thornley asked, as Presley signed his name for the last time.

"I think it's best if I do, Layla doesn't really trust anyone else right now, and I think Blaine might barf everywhere if either of you looked him in the eyes." Aunt Lynn said, stronger than ever.

"Okay, well, I'll call them in" Charlie said, and a few seconds later, Layla and Blaine appeared, holing each others hands, looking frightened as ever.

"So?" Layla said, having it be the only thing she could muster out.

"Well, Layla, I've been granted temporary custody of you. I'll be your guardian until your parents get their lives on track, your mom has agreed to go to rehab, and both your parents will be meeting with specialist to learn how to cope with life, and when we're all ready, you'll go back to them." Aunt Lynn told her, explaining it as best as she could.

"Wait, so I still have to go back there some day? No!" Layla threw herself at Aunt Lynn and burst into a loud fit of tears, struggling to find her breath.

"No, no love, no honey, shh, shh! You're only going back when your parents are _better_, until then we have each other." Aunt Lynn held her in a tight hug, and then whispered in her ear, "it's gonna be a _long_ time until then." She flashed her a grin and threw in a wink.

It was over. The hard part was over, but then again, it was all just starting.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone! Woo, here's another chapter! God bless the weekends! I get to write =D hehe, read enjoy and review!**

Sobs had overcome everyone in the room, even the lawyers, and Blaine's knees felt weak. Layla pulled out of her tight embrace with her aunt.

"I think I should say goodbye to them, it's only fair." Layla turned and walked towards the other side of the table.

"I'll go get the car," Blaine said, half forgetting the car was right outside the doors, and also not wanting to be in the same room as his parents any longer.

"Good idea." Layla said, giving him a wink, and understanding how he felt.

Layla wrapped her arms around her mother who lost herself in sobs. Noelle grabbed Layla so tight, as if her life would end the second she let go. It was hard for Layla, seeing her mom at her weakest, practically begging for her. It was all to late though, Layla thought, she should have begged when in counted.

"Thank you for doing this for me momma, it's really better this way. Once you get better I'll be back. But take your time, become your very best, even if it takes years. I'll be able to make myself better now, too. Thank you so much momma." She said, then pulled out of the hug, looking into her mom's bloodshot, teary eyes for the last time.

Then she turned to her father. Her insides began twisting and turning. She was so sickened just looking at him, she felt nauseous. Blaine's story replayed in her mind and she thought of how much he had hurt her her whole life, leaving her second until Cecelia died, then just basically leaving her all together. She thought about maybe hugging him, but no it was too much. She thought about speaking to him but even that was utterly unbearable.

So she just looked at him with half a smile and nodded. She turned around, not once looking back as her father reached his hands out to touch her shoulder, but he was too late and she had walked out without a single word, out to the outside whorl to start a new life. It was a new day and she was a new Layla. Life was finally good.

Aunt Lynn was astounded at Layla. She just _nodded_ to her father. She knew Layla really hated her father, but she didn't realize she hated him _that_ much, and it made thanking the lawyers and bidding adieu to her brother and sister-in-law bearable, knowing that this was really what Layla needed. The joy of the win had kept Lynn high on a cloud, but she never actually stopped to _think_. She was going to have another teenage to be responsible for. It was complicated, having to raise Blaine. She needed to know where he was and what he was doing, monitor everyone he hung out with and teach him about life. She hadn't gown into the role of mother, she was just _given_ it in one day. Now a teenage _girl?_ A hormonal, confused, boy crazy, emotionally scarred _girl?_ This was going to take a lot of getting used to, but for some reason, Lynn was okay with it. It almost felt natural like she just knew everything would be okay.

Sure, it would take alot of work, but everyone was ready for this.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys, I just wanna say a HUGE HUGE thanks to everyone reading! It mean sosososo much to me, I never though I'd actually get any readers, but you guys are the BEST! So, muchos gracias, merci beaucoup, molto grazie, Thanks so much!**

Layla jumped into the back seat of Aunt Lynn's car. Literally, jumped. Blaine was whiping tears of joy off his face and both of them were over the moon.

"Blaine we…we did it!" Layla gushed. "Granted, it's only temporary, but right now, I'm not their's anymore, I'm… I feel free finally. Like, now I can be with people who are actually _there_ and I feel so much better. Holy shit, Blaine, we won"

Blaine reached back and tried to hug his sister, but it just ended up being an awkward embrace. But, they both felt the mutual feeling.

Aunt Lynn slid into the car, bright eyed and bushy-tailed. She was so overjoyed, she couldn't hide it, but she wanted to make sure Layla knew this wasn't just a 'free ride'.

"Well, we did it! Wow, we really did, we're a family now. A temporary family, but still, and family." Aunt Lynn gushed, "But, really we're a _family_ and we have family rules and expectation, okay. Seriously, I expect you to be the best person you can, I'm new to all this, and I'll need your help, too. Blaine knows, right Blaine?" Aunt Lynn had to make sure everyone still understood her authority.

"Yeah, I have to get good grades, and I can't drink or do drugs. Well, I can't get caught. And no STD's" Blaine said, with a giddy smile.

"Well, that seems easy enough." Layla said with a nod.

"Okay, now let's go home!" Aunt Layla said, turning the car on.

Home. _Home._ This word stung Layla all through her veins. She finally had a real, true home with a real true family that loved her. Well, that loved her so far. She was going to the apartment that would now be her safe haven. A new place filled with happy people and so much support. She wasn't going back to a big fancy prison, all by herself to fend on her own. She was going to have waffles with Blaine in the mornings and cook dinner with Aunt Lynn, instead of the cook making her a five star meal. But waffles were _so_ much better. She knew the waffles would be made with love, by someone who cares and not someone who was payed. She could ask a _human_ for help with her homework now, and not have to rely on the anonymous knowledge of the internet. Now she would be able to have long deep conversations with her aunt, and not a 'Hi, how are you?" to the cleaning lady. This all amazed her and sent a rush of splendor through her body. Home.

Aunt Lynn blasted the radio and opened all the windows on their way home, and boy did the three of them belt. Blaine knew every word of every song off by heard, Aunt Lynn hummed the tunes and sang all that she knew and Layla belted out the choruses. It was hard for Aunt Lynn to keep her hands on the steering wheel, and even harder for her to concentrate on the road. She wanted to jump through the roof and dance in the middle of the streets. They were a family now, a messed up, strange, yet real family.

"Wait, I gotta call Kurt! He'll be thrilled with the news!" Blaine said, whipping out his phone. It was odd to hear him say that, seeing as Layla had only met Kurt yesterday and barely knew him. Hell, she didn't even remember his last name, but she knew that Blaine was probably the excited one, he just wanted to share his joy with his boyfriend.

"Hey Kurt! Best news ever! Kurt we have custody of Layla. Well, temporary custody, but still, we won! Kurt I have my sister back!" Blaine's voice got choked up at the end and he was grinning.

On the other line, Blaine listened to Kurt intently, "Blaine thats so amazing! I'm so happy for you! I can't wait to really meet your sister again, this time with no police hold ups!"

Aunt Lynn pulled into her parking spot outside their apartment. Well, this was it. Layla would be entering the apartment as her new home for the first time. She felt such a strange scared feeling, like a fear of the unknown. Really, all she was doing was entering Aunt Lynn's small apartment, but now it was _her's_. It was all different.

The door swung open to the usual sight of the couch, table and small kitchen area. This time it was so unusual, though. Just one more step. One more step to home. Layla thought.

"Well usually a parent would bring their kid home in a stroller with a big bulge of baby weight, but I think I like this bit better. Welcome home, Layla." Aunt Lynn said, as Layla took that first step to the beginning of her new life.

Blaine looked at his sister with a soft smile.

"Welcome to the family."


	20. Chapter 20

**Short and a bit boring, today! Okay, sorry its been sososo long since I last updated, I'm fiiiinaly done with school! But I'll be moving back to New York on friday =( So I'll be quite busy, sorry if I don't update even more! I'll try to get another up later tonight!**

Hugs were all around and smiles were glowing around the apartment like a candle in the dark. Layla, Blaine and Aunt Lynn had collapsed on the couch, grinning when a knock came on the door. Aunt Lynn jumped up and opened the door, and to her surprise, Officer Brett Danbury was on the other side.

"Hi, Miss Anderson, I heard the good news!" He said, smiling.

"Oh, hi officer! Well, yeah it's great new, only temporary, but still wonderful!" Aunt Lynn replied, "Come in, have some coffee or something!"

"Oh, well I just wanted to let you know, I'll be parked outside for the next few days for security. We want to make sure that no one comes in the middle of the night to get Layla back. It sounds crazy, but you'd be surprised, it does happen" The officer told them, which wiped the smiles off all their faces.

"Wait, so someone might come for me in the middle of the night? _What?"_ Layla asked, frightened that she'd be kidnapped and taken back to her parents. It was terrifying to think of, but almost rational, it _would_ be something her parents would do. They'd be smart about it, and hire someone who knew how to take people, It almost stopped being a shock.

"Look, I'm not gonna say it can't happen, but I'm here, I'll keep people out don't worry." Officer Danbury assured her.

"Wow, thank you officer. I didn't even think of that! It's alright, we'll be okay Lay, I trust Officer Danbury." Aunt Lynn said, wholeheartedly. She felt safe. She never even thought of a kidnapper, but she felt extremely comfortable with a police officer protecting them.

Officer Danbury stayed in the apartment until nearly midnight. It was a surprisingly uneventful first night as a family, but Aunt Lynn said no to going anywhere, she was afraid of the very slim but possible chance of bumping into Presley and Noelle Anderson. Well, it really was an excuse for "I'm-feeling-unsafe-because-now-I-feel-like-ninja-kidnappers-are-after-my-niece-and-my-head-hurts-from-hearing-lawyers-talk-all-day." So, home it was.

Layla didn't really mind being stuck in the apartment, though, she wanted to get used to her home and her new family. They stayed up for hours talking with Officer Danbury, telling stories and eating bowls of popcorn. She felt so _comfortable_. It was so nice to just be there, and to feel love. People listened and talked to _her_ for the first time in what felt like forever. She didn't want it to end.

It was finally striking midnight and Officer Danbury went back to his car, keeping a very strong eye on their apartment. He had a great time getting to know the Anderson's. He found out he went to the same college as Aunt Lynn and she was a year older than him. He learned that Blaine was in his school's Glee Club and that Layla taught herself how to play the piano. He liked being in their company, they were friendly and warm, and he was excited to check in with them the next morning.

It was 12:30 am and Layla was laying on the pull out bed. Tomorrow would be saturday and she'd have the whole day with her family. _Her family. _Those words echoed in her brain and lulled her to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey! Another short one! Read review and enjoy! I didn't proofread, sorry for mistakes!**

Layla had woken up first the next morning, at 10 am, a late start for the family. She sat around watching TV for half an hour. Layla knew she had a very vivid dream, but she just couldn't piece it all together, she needed something to remind her. She remember it was sunset and she thinks she was in Paris. She knew exactly where it was, as she had been in Paris when she was seven with her family. More parts of her dream started coming back to her and she finally got it.

_It was was a bit cold out, but nothing long sleeves couldn't cure. Layla was seven and she was under the eiffel tower with her sister. Cecelia had a red beret on that she insisted she had to wear because it was what the French people wore. Pigeons were gathering, fighting over pieces of a croissant that Cecelia had throwing. When they'd gather, she'd chase them all and send them flying up into the air. She was urging Layla to join her, practically pulling her._

_ "Layla! Layla come on chase the birds! Layla! It's so much fun!" Cecelia urged._

_ Layla wouldn't move. She was deathly afraid of birds, she couldn't go any closer to them. She marveled at the way Cecelia could be in the middle of all those birds, and laugh. Cecelia just kept egging her on, and Layla hated that people could see her being so scared. So, she threw a piece of her croissant to the ground, and almost twenty birds flew down to it. _This is it,_ she thought _you have to do it, everyone is watching, don't freak out, do it! _Layla took a deeo breath, and before he knew it, she was in the middle of a flock of pigeons, flying off into the red setting sun, and she was laughing and screaming at the top her her lungs. _

_ "You did it!" Cecelia remarked._

_ "I did!" Layla replied, grinning._

_ "You did it! You really did!" Cecelia said. But this stumped Layla. Seven years ago, Cecelia had convinced her to do this, but afterwards she had said "I told you so!" And pointed, rubbing it in. In her dream, Cecelia had said something different, something really different. _

Layla felt something in her heart. This was so weird, Cecelia hadn't celebrated the fact that Layla had done something she had never thought of doing, but in this dream, she did. Layla couldn't help but think it was a message. Cecelia was there, she was there with her, she didn't know how, but she was. Her sister had come to congratulate her.

Layla was shaken up, but, it was a good thing. She was shaken up with euphoria. She'd felt so alone for the past three years, her best friend had been taken from her and he family had left her, but really, her sister was there. She had been right there with her the whole time. Cecelia had been with Layla when she ran away, she guided her.

Layla realized she had been wearing the same sweatshirt since yesterday. She reached into the pocket to warm up her hands, when she felt something. She pulled out a small piece of paper and looked at it. It was Cecelia's lucky lottery ticket.

"You really did work." She said, looking at it.

Layla knew what she wanted to do today, what she had to do. Cecelia's grave wasn't too far away and she hadn't been there since the funeral. Today, she'd see her sister.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys, i actually got a bit emotional writing this one! Listen to the song Calm Under The Waves by Maria Mena, it's absolutely beautiful! Aaaand read review and enjoy!**

Blaine walked out of his room, rubbing his eyes but feeling well rested. He saw Layla sitting there holding up Cecelia's scratch off, searching it, taking in its every detail. Her green eyes had grown wide and looked even bigger with the smudged mascara underneath it. Her dark brown hair with cherry red highlights was a big knotted mess and her eyes had a familiar puffy outline.

"Lay, you okay?" Blaine asked his sister, worried.

"Blaine where was Ceil buried? Where's her cemetery?" Layla hadn't even remembered where her own sisters grave was, and it bothered her. She didn't know if she could walk to it or even if it was half way across the state. It was the place her twin sister laid, but she didn't even know where it was.

"I've been there a few times, it's not too far, it's forty five minutes away, so not too bad, why?"

"Can… can we go? I haven't been there since her funeral, and I need to talk to her. Would you mind maybe taking me? If it's okay, though, if you want to."

"Layla! Of course, yeah we can go, I'll go tell Aunt Lynn. Now, you go get ready!" Blaine had been to Cecelia's grave quite a few times. He liked to go every season, and make sure there were flowers there. His parents had payed the groundskeepers to always keep fresh flowers at her grave, but Blaine liked to bring his own. The last time he was there was in the beginning of June, and he remember telling his deceased sister about losing at regionals, and about his new boyfriend and how he was excited for the coming summer. It always felt strange to him, talking to block marble, but his sister was there, six feet under him and he missed her so much.

Cecelia's grave looked just as Layla remembered it. It was right under a big oak tree, and it was made of shiny white marble. Her name was engraved in a pretty script lettering: _Cecelia Anais Anderson. _A big bunch of pink roses were placed in front of it, and next to it was a dozen lilies her and Blaine had bought on the way. The leaves on the big oak tree had now turned to a bright orange color and other fallen leaves where blowing around in the breeze.

Layla kneeled down on the ground, looking square at the name carved into the headstone. How could she start? What would she say? Layla had never visited a grave before, and she hadn't talked to her sister in three years. She couldn't find the words, and she sat there, silent for nearly ten minutes.

"Blaine…I don't even know what to say. I can't think of the words." Layla said.

"Lay, you don't have to say it, just feel it. Think deep and the words will come." He told her.

Layla thought of everything she missed, and she realized how much she wished she could have her sister there, right next to her. She wanted to go to where ever Cecelia was, and be with her. Ceil would know the right words, and she would know just how to say them. She could feel a tune playing faintly in her mind. She knew the words, but the words were someone else's, they were someones song.

"Blaine, do you think I could sing it? "

"Yeah, yeah of course!" Blaine was surprised at this, he never heard anyone _sing_ to a grave before, it was a first. But, he could see his sister, struggling for the words. He couldn't stop her, he could never stop a song.

Layla knew the words now. Six months ago, she had gone through a foreign pop-star phase and only listened to foreign music. Some of it was in different languages, and Layla had no clue what the song was saying, but she found one artist she loved and sang in English. The song came to her. She looked at the headstone, took a deep breath and sang. It was Maria Mena's 'Calm Under The Waves,' and it was perfect.

_I walk barefoot where the water drowns the sand_

_With you no longer here to hold my hand_

_I let go_

_I let go_

_The ocean makes my swollen heart feel small_

_With the sounds it makes, you won't hear it, if I call_

_I let go_

_I let go_

_There's a breeze in the air_

_There's a boat anchored out here_

_There's a calm under the waves_

_As I choose to sink_

_Your skin protected me from sunbeams_

_Your hands made sure I'd stay intact_

_I let go_

_I let go_

_You were always there to walk me home_

_With you not here, the streets I roam_

_I let go_

_I let go_

_There's a breeze in the air_

_There's a boat passing over there_

_There's a calm under the waves_

_As I choose to sink_

_With your voice in my head_

_I could fall here instead_

_But there's a calm under the waves_

_So I choose to sink_

_I'm tired now, I'll see you when I wake up_

_I've heard it's pretty where you are_

_I let go_

_I let go_

Layla finished, and tear had welled up in both her and Blaine's eyes.

"Layla, that was so beautiful," Was all Blaine could say, as Layla had taken his breath away. Her voice sounded so wonderful, and powerful. He could feel her pain as she sang, and he was so amazed. Layla smiled back at Blaine, thanking him, and finished talking to her sister.

"Thank you for being there, Ceil, thank you _so_ much," Layla said, pulling Cecelia's scratch off (now in a plastic bag) out of her pocket and placing it against the grave. "Promise you'll stay with me now, even though I finally have a family, I still need you, Ceil, I really do. I can't do it with you, and I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. I promise I'll visit more often though, three years had been just a _bit_ long. I love you and I miss you so much, I always will. I'll be back to visit soon."

Layla got up and wiped away a stray tear. She touched Blaine's shoulder. He was holding back his tears, he we so moved by his sisters song and what she had to say. He didn't think he'd ever be able to bring out that much emotion. He never thought to talking to Cecelia like that. He just updated her on things, told her what was going on and what he had been up to. He couldn't just go and tell Cecelia about his life's events after everything Layla just let out. It was time to go, if they stayed any longer, they'd both be sobbing like babies.

"You ready to go?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, I think I've said pretty much everything I needed to." Layla said, letting out a small laugh. The rain clouds had rolled over them and it was only a matter of minutes before a downpour started. They both walked swiftly to Blaine's car and headed home. _Home_.


	23. Chapter 23

** Hi! I'm super sick today, so I got some writing time in =D Reviews would be great, thanks to everyone who has reviewed, you're great! Enjoy this one!**

The light rain had turned into a full on downpour, and Blaine was, admittedly, not the best driver in bad weather, so, he decided to stop at the Lima Diner and get some lunch, and Layla had no objections.

"Damn, this is like flash flood rain!" Layla remarked, trying to cover her haid from the lashing rain.

"I know, I hate driving in the rain, I always feel like I'm gonna slip into the other side of the road and cause some massive twelve car collision." He said, laughing. Just then, he felt vibrations and heard the sound of 'Candles' coming from his pocket. Kurt was calling.

"Hello? Kurt?" Blaine answered.

"Hey Blaine, just calling to see whats up with you guys. How are you doing?" Kurt asked him.

"Oh, well we're actually doing great, so far. We're at the diner wanna come meet us? Layla doesn't mind, right Lay?" Layla nodded her approval.

"Yeah sure, be right there, I'm just finishing stitching up a rip in Finn's football jersey. I swear they must be playing with knives or something. I'll be done in like two minutes though." They both said their good byes, and Kurt hastily finished his sewing and ran out to the car, checking his hair, then speeding away to the diner.

Kurt walked in wearing a white blazer and tight black skinny jeans. Layla thought the blazer was really cute, and Blaine loved the way those jean made Kurt's butt look.

"Hey you guys!" Kurt said, beaming as he slid into the booth, next to Blaine. Blaine gave him a peck on the cheek.

"_Nice butt"_ Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear. He was certain Layla couldn't hear him. Well, more hopeful than certain. Kurt giggled at this and jabbed him in the ribs with his elbow.

"So congratulations you guys! You won!" Kurt said with a squeal.

"Well, kinda. It's only temporary, but who knows, temporary could be like, three years, and by then I'll be nearly eighteen." Layla said.

"Still, thats great!" Kurt said, with a cheery grin, "So what did you guys do today?"

"We went to Cecelia's grave." Blaine said, getting an awkward silence in return from both his sister and boyfriend. Luckily, the waitress came with drinks and took their food orders.

"So Kurt, I never actually learned anything about you," Layla said, changing the mood, "I need to get to know you, I have to make sure you're not out to hurt my brother. Oh, and by the way, if you do hurt Blaine, I will ravage everything you love and leave you wishing you were the second coming of James Potter. I'm serious." Layla kept a straight serious face, which caused Blaine and Kurt's eyes to widen with worry. But then, she laughed and winked, calming them down.

"Well. Wow," Kurt said in response, "I promise I won't hurt your brother! I love Blaine _very_ much. If it were to end, Blaine would be ending it. I swear, I'd die for him!"

"Wait, Kurt you'd _die_ for me?" Blaine asked, shocked but moved at what his boyfriend had just said. He never thought that Kurt would die for him, he obviously would die for Kurt, but wow, knowing someone would die for _him_ was so amazing.

"Yeah Blaine, of course I would! Don't you know that? I seriously would take a bullet for you, hun." Kurt said, totally serious.

"Well Blaine, how about you? Would you die for Kurt?" Layla said, in a dramatic tone, clutching her heart.

"Would I die for Kurt?" Blaine remarked, "Of course I would! I am so crazy in love with you Kurt, I'd die for you, and I'd die without you. If I ever lost you, I don't know what I'd do. And if a huge truck was just about to hit you, I'd jump in and push you out the way, even if it meant I'd be killed. So, yes Layla, I would without a doubt, totally die for Kurt."

"Blaine! God, I love you so much." Kurt said, heartfelt.

"No way, I love you more!" Blaine said, they leaned in and what started with a small kiss turned into a full-on make out.

"Woah! Hey guys! I'm still here you know, we're still in public!" Layla said, kicking them both under the table. They pulled apart and laughed, resting their foreheads against each other's.

"Sorry, I just have really hot boyfriend!" Kurt said, with a wink.

"Really Kurt? Thats my brother!" Layla cried, throwing her napkin at Kurt and laughing. Kurt threw a package of sugar back at her her, and she lunged a straw wrapper back.

"Okay, okay you guys! Thats enough!" Blaine said, taking a Splenda packet out of Kurt's hand, that he had ready to fire at Layla. They all laughed but they noticed the waitress coming with their food so they calmed themselves down, and dug into their food.

They all finished and waited for the waitress to come and take their plates. The diner had gotten busy, but they didn't mind waiting.

"So Kurt, where do you go to school again?" Layla asked, eager to know more about Kurt.

"I go to McKinley High School here in Lima." He responded.

"Oh, cool, whats it like there? I've never been to a public school."

"It's… it's okay. It used to be awful for me." Kurt started, "Well, actually horrifying, that's why I transferred to Dalton for those few months. I got a ton of slack from the jocks for being gay, but it's actually turned around a bit. It's not 100% better, but it's getting there. I'm a senior now, so I practically own the school, and I have a really great group of friends from the New Directions."

"New Directions? Whats that?" Layla asked

"Oh, it's the school Glee Club. We're like a big group of misfits with an abundance of talent. It's one of the greatest things ever, you should see us preform some time!" Kurt explained.

Blaine interrupted, "Hey! The Warblers can bet your ass any day!"

"Um, Regional last year hun? I think not!" Kurt responded in his sassy tone, reminding Blaine of how the New Directions beat the Warblers at regionals last year.

"Still, this year, we're defiantly making it to Nationals and we'll whip your asses!" Blaine said, sending Kurt's mind into a pool of innuendoes, but Blaine's sister was right there, he'd have to contain himself.

"You know, my school, doesn't have glee club. They actually don't really have a music program. Theres a music class, but its really just a sad excuse for a class and the teacher usually doesn't show up. Glee club sounds like a ton fun, I'm jealous!" Layla said, truthfully. She imagined what it must be like, dancing around a room with friends, singing songs and then performing them in front of hundreds of people at competitions. It seemed really nice, and she wished she could have that.

"Seriously? You don't have a glee club at your school? Thats just wrong! Glee club is amazing, I think every school should have one!" Kurt said, shocked.

"I can't believe your school doesn't have a music program, that school costs like tens of thousands of dollars a year, when I used to go there they had a pretty decent music program." Blaine remembered he was in the school orchestra and the chorus class before he left. It was always his favorite part of the day.

"Yeah, well, the football team started winning and that attracted the cheerleaders, then we lost nearly half the students in the school with the recession, so music went right out the windows. Pretty sad, huh?" Layla told them. Then waitress had come, collected their plates and left the check.

Blaine politely payed and Kurt agreed to meet up with the later on after he finished a French project that was due the next monday.

Kurt was really nice and Layla had found it really easy to talk to him, but she wanted to know him more. Her brother deserved the best, and she had to make sure thats exactly what he was getting.


	24. Chapter 24

**My lovely readers, I'M BACK! Yes, it has been a month, but my computer just decided to die on me, so after a month of repairs, and lotsa money, I'm back! I started this chapter right before it broke, and finished it tonight so sorry if its off, plus its like 2 am I think. Well, enjoy! I think I'll end this fix soon and continue their stories in other fics. I have 2 future fic ideas I'm working on, so I'll have them up once I'm able to! **

When Blaine and Layla returned home, they opened the door to find Aunt Lynn and Officer Danbury at the table, laughing while Aunt Lynn poured some red wine into her glass.

"Oh, hey guys! How was it?" She asked "You all okay? You were gone pretty long."

"Yeah, it was great actually. We went to the diner and got some lunch afterwards and we met up with Kurt!" Layla exclaimed.

"Oh, thats great you guys! I've just been here chatting with Brett…er, Officer Danbury." Aunt Lynn giggled.

"Well, I should be going, I have to report back to the station, I'm off for the next few hours, but I'll be back tonight." The police officer said. He left and everyone gave a wave.

"So, I was talking to Officer Danbury, and he said that anymore days out of school are going to have to be counted as an illegal absence, so I called your school and I have a meeting there in about an hour, it's about switching guardian names and tuition and what not. You can come, if you'd like. Your parents will be there, though." Aunt Lynn explained.

"Oh, Aunt Lynn, I don't really think I…" Layla's face grew worried and she tensed up as her voice trailed off.

"No, no, I understand, hun. Don't worry, you'll be okay staying with Blaine right?" Aunt Lynn asked, looking at Blaine.

"Hey! She'll be fine! I'm totally cool to hang out with!" Blaine said, defending himself. The two girls snickered and, nodded.

"Well, I'm gonna head off now, your schools pretty far away from here and I want to be early, you know, the earlier you get there, the earlier its over, I'm hoping."

"Um, Aunt Lynn, is it okay if Kurt comes over? We made plans to hang out later after he finished a French project." Blaine asked, putting on his best puppy dog eyes.

"Blaine, come on! You know my rule, no boyfriends over while I'm not home! Yet you still put on those damn puppy dog eyes! Ugh, they could melt the sun!" She said.

"But we won't do anything you wouldn't want us to! We're just gonna hang out, I swear!" He pleaded.

"Layla, you keep an eye on them for me please? I want things to be PG rated while I'm gone, okay?" She said, eyeing Layla.

"No, I'll keep a good eye on them, I won't let anything happen. Blaine, keep your bits to yourself, or I'll have them in the freezer with your many boxes of Eggos!" Layla exclaimed.

"Thats my girl! Wow, we _must_ be related!" Aunt Lynn joked, and they all laughed at Layla's remark "Okay, but seriously, you all stay in the same room as each other at all times, and don't talk to strangers and only open the door if I'm running really late and Officer Danbury gets back, okay!" They nodded and promised, and all pinky swore.

"Seriously, though, I gotta go, I'll see you two later, don't get into any mischief that involves the authorities! Bye!"

Aunt Lynn said, grabbing her purse. She gave them both hugs goodbye and kisses on the head, and headed off.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Layla asked, not really sure what there was to do in the apartment.

"You like singing right?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah," Layla responded, apprehensive as to what Blaine was going to suggest.

"Cool." He just said, and pulled Layla to his room.

About six hour later, Kurt let himself into Blaine's, just as he had texted him to. Kurt had texted him to ask if he was still able to come over, and Blaine had responded with a 'Yeah, just let yourself in, we're in the middle of something.' And needless to say, Kurt was worried. He walked in and heard the familiar sound of Blaine singing.

"_So hold me closer tiny dancer / count the headlights on the highway_!" Blaine sang, as Kurt entered his room, watching him and his sister dancing, and Layla laughing uncontrollably.

Blaine saw Kurt and his eyes opened wide, as did the smile that appeared in his face. "KURT!" He yelled, and pulled Kurt into a big hug.

"Hey, you guys!" Kurt said, laughing at the set up of the room. There were two plates both with half eaten stack of waffles, an open packet of Oreos and a jar of Skippy peanut butter. It was a Blaine night in.

"Hey Kurt! We're just playing this Wii singing game, and Blaine _was_ owning Tiny Dancer, but…" Layla said

"Oh my god, Layla, the day he got this game, I had to listen to him sing _every_ song at least four times, and that was just the first _day!_ Don't get me started on the rest of the week!" Kurt said, playfully shoving Blaine.

"Oh you know you loved it." Blaine said, pulling Kurt's face down to his and kissing him.

"Guy!" Layla yelled, "I'm right here! Aunt Lynn said to keep it PG!"

"This is totally PG!" Blaine protested, and stuck his tongue out at his sister.

"Okay, who says we call this game quits and watch a movie?" Kurt suggested.

"Okay," Blaine said frowning, "But it's a Disney movie, okay!" Everyone agreed, and Blaine immediately ran and grabbed Aladdin. The three of them sat contently on Blaine's bed, eating waffles and oreos dipped in peanut butter as they sang along to the songs.

Kurt sat leaning against Blaine's chest and Blaine lightly stroked his hand with his thumb. Every single time Kurt felt Blaine's thumb move up and down his hand, small shocks pulsated through his veins. It was like an electric love, and Kurt would have turned this night from PG to R if Blaine's little sister wasn't sitting there right next to them. So, he just reached up and kissed Blaine on the chin. He loved it this way, though, listening to the sounds of Disney characters serenade his brain while he was cuddled up with the most amazing guy in the world. It was just so perfect.

A knock on the door all made them jump and each one of the got more nervous than the next.

"Are we expecting anyone?" Layla asked.

"No, I don't think." Blaine responded.

Suddenly a voice came from the other side of the door, "It's just me, it's Officer Danbury, you guys!" Phew.

"I'll go let him in," Layla said, getting up from the bed and letting the officer in.

The second Layla left, Kurt jumped on the opportunity to react to the sparks his boyfriend was sending him. He nearly crashed his face into Blaine's, which jolted Blaine up. The movie had caused him to nearly fall asleep and all of the sudden, Kurt's lips were on his.

"Well, hello Kurt" Blaine said, when they pulled their heads away.

"Well, what do you think I'm gonna go when you're rubbing my freaking hand like that all night?" Kurt protested, brushing his hand through Blaine's hair, which was big curly mess since he hadn't had to worry about making it nice for school. Blaine chuckled and placed his hand on the back of Kurt's head, pulling him in for another kiss, this one shorter.

"We're gonna have to watch our PDA with my sister here now. Such a shame." Blaine said, rubbing his nose against his boyfriends.

"Damn," Kurt replied, pecking Blaine's forehead, "We're gonna miss the movie if we keep this up!" He turned, leaned against Blaine's chest again and returned his attention to Aladdin. He could be quite the tease.

Luckily just two seconds later, Layla walked back in with Officer Danbury.

"Hi kids, just wanna check in and make sure you're all doing good" He said, "Hey, aren't you the kid from the other night?" He asked Kurt.

"Yeah, I'm Kurt Hummel, Blaine's boyfriend, officer." Kurt replied with a gulp, cops always made him nervous. Not that he was a trouble maker, but it reminded him of the small details he still remembered of the night his mom died, and the police that showed up to his house.

"Officer Brett Danbury," The police officer replied, holding out his hand, and shaking Kurt's, "Sorry we didn't get to meet in the best of circumstances."

"Same here, it's nice to meet you" Kurt responded.

"Well, is everything good here? No violent kidnappers crawling in the window? Is the power of Aladdin's genie keeping you all safe?" Officer Danbury joked, after noticing the movie they were watching.

"It's all good in here!" Blaine replied.

"Alright, you know my number, call if anything goes wrong, okay? I''ll be in my car just outside." He told them. Layla nodded, and he left. She jumped right back to the spot she was on before, and cuddled under the blankets.

"Ooh! Who smells good?" She remarked, smelling a hint of vanilla and cologne.

"Probably Kurt, he has this weird combination of cologne and vanilla spray he wears. It's like nose candy!" Blaine told her, taking in a large whiff of air off Kurt's shoulder.

"Hey, the key to success is smelling good! Well, that's not the only key, but it helps." Kurt responded to the two of them.

The front door suddenly opened, and Aunt Lynn walked slowly in. It was odd, usually Aunt Lynn would all but prance into the apartment. She was a very happy, chipper woman, but today something was bothering her, Blaine could just tell by the way she walked in.

"Oh no, somethings wrong." Blaine remarked quietly, not realizing he said it out loud.

"Whats wrong, honey?" Kurt asked, his eyes getting curious.

"Uh, just, lemme go see. You stay here." Blaine instructed, warily, "Lay, you come with me."

Blaine and Layla walked out to kitchen to find Aunt Lynn rubbing her temples. She looked upset and snapped her head up when she heard the two of them enter the kitchen.

"Hey, everything alright?" Blaine asked her.

"Oh, Blaine, Layla. Hi, yeah everything is fine. Kinda." Aunt Lynn responded, clearly worried, and hesitant.

"Kinda?" Layla asked, wondering still what could be wrong.

"Okay, don't kill me," Aunt Lynn started, "But, you're going to public school."


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi! I know, way to long a wait between chapters! I'm so sorry, I'll try to be better, I've just been really busy! I have a new fic up, if you want to take a look at it! It's a Klaine future fic, but it also contains a pretty good bit of Rachel. So far, its mostly Rachel, but it'll switch more in the next few chapters. Well, I hope you enjoy this one. There's a bit of Kurt/Layla friendship, and I love that =D **

"Public school? As in, McKinley?" Layla said, her mouth, gaping open.

"Yeah, see here's the thing," Aunt Lynn started, hesitant, "your school is nearly forty minutes away and by the time we'd get there, I'd have to at work and Blaine has to drive the opposite way to Dalton. Plus, tuition is more then I can even dream of affording. Look, Layla, I discussed this with everyone and it's honestly whats best. That's why I took so long tonight. You're already registered in McKinley. It's all set honey, I'm sorry I couldn't ask you first, but it had to be done ASAP."

"I can't believe…" Layla started, but couldn't finish. She wasn't sure what she was feeling. In her old school, she wasn't very popular, she had only a few friends, so maybe a new school would be perfect. But everything had just changed for Layla in those few days, and she was scared. What would happen to her at McKinley? Who would be there? Would she make friends? But suddenly, a friendly voice peeped out from the doorframe of Blaine's room.

"Um, Layla, if it helps, you already have one friend at McKinley." Kurt's eyes grew wide and a small smile spread across his face as he spoke. He walked towards Layla, Aunt Lynn and Blaine.

"Who?" Layla's head piped up

"Me. I go to McKinley." Kurt said, taking her hand and giving it a squeeze. Layla's eyes widened and she grinned at him. Blaine looked up, his sparkly brown eyes almost teared up. He was so grateful of his boyfriend for helping his sister when he didn't even need to. But there was some look in Kurt's eyes, as if he really meant what he said. Kurt was so loving, he was willing to let a girl he just met lean on him in a time of weakness.

"Kurt," Blaine said, so touched. He couldn't say anything else because there was nothing else to say, he couldn't put his feelings into words.

"Really Kurt, you'll be my friend, even though I've had you held up by the police and thrown into this big crazy mess?" Layla asked, with a small laugh.

"Absolutely. You remind me _a lot_ of your brother, and we get along just fine. I think we could easily be friends." Kurt beamed and wrapped an arm around Layla. This was one of the first times Blaine saw Layla look hopeful. She always had a glint of fear in her face, she was afraid they'd lose against their parents and afraid she'd be taken away, but now she had _real _hope. She a friend and thats exactly what she needed. But did Kurt know what he was getting into? Layla was complex, and Blaine knew it. She was sweet and funny but he could tell there was so much pent up pain and hurt from not only the death of her best friend and sister, but also from her parents failure. Was Kurt ready for that? Blaine knew one day all those feelings would come back up to her, and he was ready. He'd already lived through it, and someone had to there for Kurt after all that. Blaine knew what he had to do. It would kill him, but he knew what he had to do.

"Aunt Lynn, I want to go to McKinley, too." He blurted, trying to get the words out before he could regret it.

"Wait Blaine, what? You love Dalton! Why?" Aunt Lynn grabbed his arm and looked up at him confused.

"Look. Hold on," Blaine led Aunt Lynn to her room and closed the door, "It's wonderful that Layla has Kurt at McKinley to help her out, but you know how life has been for her the past few years and she's hidden it really well. I'm just afraid one day it'll all come back to her and maybe Kurt isn't ready for that. I've been there, so I know what to expect, but he doesn't. Plus, you know what life is like for Kurt at McKinley. It's gotten better, but still, I don't want Layla being in the wrong place at the wrong time with him and getting hurt. She needs someone there to protect her. I need to be there for her, and for Kurt too. The bullying hasn't fully stopped yet. They both need someone there, whether they realize it or not, and I _have_ to be there."

"Blaine, is this _really_ what you want? You have worked your ass off for the past three years to keep up that scholarship at Dalton and plus, Blaine, the Warblers are your _life_! You're basically the leader I mean what are you gonna do without them?" Aunt Lynn responded, absolutely shocked at Blaine's idea.

"I can just join the New Directions. I'm friends with all of them already. Plus, it'll be nice to spend more time with Kurt and Layla. It's gonna be really hard to leave Dalton and everyone, but I think this is something I have to do. Aunt Lynn, please, I have to."

"Honey, don't feel that you _have_ to do anything. I know Layla will be fine with Kurt. I don't want you doing anything you don't want to, just because you feel like you have to. I'll make sure Layla is happy, you just keep yourself happy. I know Dalton has made you so happy and I don't want to ruin that. You deserve the best, and I don't want you to throw it all away for someone else's sake. Even if it is Layla and Kurt's sake."

"No, Aunt Lynn, I _want_ to do this. Dalton and the Warblers are terrific, but I'd feel so much better with Kurt and Layla at McKinley. I won't be happy if I stayed at Dalton. I know that everyday, I'll be paranoid, wondering if they're both okay. I do that daily, you know, I worry about Kurt all day. Now it'll be twice as bad with Layla there. I want to go. Please Aunt Lynn!" By now, Blaine's face was worn out with begging. Aunt Lynn could see it in his whole expression. If she said no, it would haunt Blaine forever. He cared too much for his sister and his boyfriend. It would be borderline child abuse for her to say no.

"Okay, but Blaine this better be what you truly want, honey. I'll talk to the school tomorrow. But really Blaine, you're such Dalton boy. I just hope this is the right choice for you" Aunt Lynn didn't like this idea _at all_. She only wanted the best for her nephew. The best school, the best life, and sending him to public school, and a notoriously homophobic public school at that, was _not_ anything good. She wanted to keep Layla in her private school, but that was deemed impossible. After she had found out that fact, she at least could pride herself on being able to keep one of them in a good school. Dalton was perfect for Blaine. It was safe and he was able to learn so much. Blaine had so many friends and was the lead vocalist in the Warblers. What more could either of them ask for? Finding Dalton was the single best thing Aunt Lynn could have done for her nephew, and now he wanted to give it all away, to go to a school where he most likely would be hated.

"I swear, this is exactly what I want!" Blaine threw his arms around Aunt Lynn, and whispered, "Thank you."

"Blaine, I'm so proud of you." Aunt Lynn whispered back.

The two appeared from her room, to find a beaming Layla and Kurt giggling and chatting on the couch.

"Blaine," Kurt started, as Blaine walked towards them.

"Layla, Kurt, I'm going to McKinley!" Blaine remarked, and Layla and Kurt cheered in return. They pulled each other into a big group hug and laughed. They were going to do this, and they were going to do it together.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey everyone! I hope you like this new chapter! I'll be away all week, so the chances of a new chapter soon is quite slim, just warning! I'm not sure if I'll have internet yet, but I know I'll have veeeery little free time. *Side note* Did anyone see Comic Con? I read a liveblog, and I am SO pumped for season 3! **

** Okay, the song in this chapter is called Nobody's Crying. The one I'm imagining it being is a lovely cover by Ellie Goulding. The song is originally sung by someone else, who's name is slipping my mind right now. Listen to the song though, it's quite beautiful. It probably isn't the best for the scene, but I could so easily picture Blaine singing this song with just a guitar, in an old dusty room at Dalton, and I just picture it bringing the Warblers to tears! It's a great song, and also a song I don't own, so just throwing that disclaimer in there!**

** And, sorry for any mistakes in this, it was written at an ungodly hour! Enjoy and review, see you when I'm back!**

Blaine walked through the spacious halls of Dalton Academy. He took in every small detail. The big stained glass windows that reached from ceiling to the ground cast a colorful reflection on his face. The familiar sent of the polished wood floors and a hint of men's cologne filled his nose. This was the last time Blaine would walk these halls as a Dalton student.

When he thought about it, his heart strained and his stomach tightened.

"You sure you can do this?" Blaine turned around, and Kurt was behind him. Today was Sunday, and while Aunt Lynn enrolled Blaine into McKinley, he had called an emergency Warblers meeting, his last Warblers meeting, to tell his friends that he was leaving. Blaine had decided it would be best to ask Kurt to come for moral support. He could _not_ do this alone.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Blaine lied. He was dreading this. He didn't want to go, but he knew it would kill him to stay.

Kurt opened the big oak doors to the Warbler's meeting room. He grabbed Blaine's hand and led him in.

"Kurt!" Jeff, a Warbler, exclaimed.

"Hi guys!" Kurt smiled excitedly at the Warblers. He remembered being in this room when he was a Warbler, practicing and goofing around with these guys, singing back up to Blaine. He missed it a lot, he missed being onw of the guys but he loved being in the New Directions and being one of the family.

"What are you doing here? I hope not spying!" Another Warbler, Nick, joked as he pulled Kurt into a hug. "Long time no see, man!"

"Well, Warblers, Blaine has an announcement." Kurt told them all, stepping back. He pushed Blaine forward and Blaine's face dropped. The Warbler's all leaned in, listening intently. Blaine opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. A huge lump grew in his throat and he swore he could feel his eyes watering up.

"Well, what is it?" Wes exclaimed.

"No way! Are you guys are engaged?" Jeff jumped up and grinned.

"What? Jeff! No! We're not even out of high school, relax!" Kurt said, surprised at Jeff. Kurt patted Blaine on the back and whispered in his ear. "Go ahead."

"Warblers," Blaine started, his voice shaky. He was trembling now, his hands wouldn't stop shaking and he felt suddenly cold, but at the same time, piping hot. "I'm here today to tell you all that…" He froze. He couldn't continue after that.

All Blaine could picture was long practices after school, the grand hallways that they danced down and impromptu shows at lunch or between classes on the stairwell. He thought about their monthly pizza parties at David's. They would harmonize and sing 'Pizzaaaaa!' every time Sam Evans arrived at the door with the pizza, and Sam would giggle at them and applaud. He thought about staying up with the guys, playing Xbox and singing every song on David's Itunes. These were his friends, and he was just one of the group. Blaine didn't know how he could leave them, after everything they'd been through together as a group, but mostly as friends.

"...That?" Nick asked.

"That I'm transferring… to McKinley." Blaine finally blurted out. The room suddenly erupted with the confused and angry voices of the Warblers. He heard a few 'Why's' and a 'How could you!' and even 'It's because we're not good enough is it?'

"Warblers! Warblers, please. I'm not leaving because we're…you're… not good enough. The Warblers are one of the best Glee Clubs in the state. I'm leaving for personal matters. You all know about my younger sister, right? Well, she's come to live with me and my aunt and she's transferring to McKinley. Look, she needs my protection and that means that I have to go with her to McKinley. I'm so sorry." Blaine decided to be true with them. They all knew his story, he had told them all before, and now he didn't want to make any sort of excuse for his leaving, they deserved better.

"Blaine, wow." Trent said, walking towards him, "We're gonna miss you man. We'll miss you so much." Trent pulled Blaine into a big hug and _thats_ when the waterworks started. Suddenly, fourteen other guys walked towards them, joining in a big group hug around Blaine. Everyone was silent for a moment until Blaine suddenly broke the silence.

"I…I have a song." He announced, and everyone pulled away. He grabbed the guitar that always stayed in the room for impromptu performances and started.

_He jumps in a taxi, hands for the sky_

_ He's off to slay some demon or dragonfly_

_ He's lookin' at me, that long last time_

_ I'll turn away again and I wave goodbye_

_ In an envelope, inside his coat_

_ Is a chain I wore, around my throat_

_ Along with, a note I wrote_

_ Said "I love you but, I don't even know why"_

_ But darling, I wish you well_

_ On your way to the wishing well_

_ Swinging off those gates of hell_

_ And I can tell how hard you're trying_

_ And just have our secret hope_

_ Sometimes all we do is cope_

_ Somewhere on the steepest slope_

_ There'll be an endless rope _

_ And nobody's crying_

_ Well a couple of long nights turn into a- a couple long years_

_ Of me walkin' walkin' around, around this trail of tears_

_ Where the very loud voices of my own fears_

_ Is ringin' and ringin' in my ears_

_ It says that love is long gone_

_ Every move I make is all wrong_

_ Says you never gave a damn for me_

_ For anything, for anyone_

_ But darling, I wish you well_

_ On your way to the wishing well_

_ Swinging off those gates of hell_

_ And I can tell how hard you're trying,_

_ And just have our secret hope_

_ Sometimes all we do is cope_

_ Somewhere on the steepest slope _

_ There'll be an endless rope_

_ And nobody's crying_

_ May you dream you are sleepin', in a warm soft bed_

_ And may the voices inside you that fill you with dread_

_ Turn the sound of thousands of angels instead_

_ Tonight where you might be laying your head_

_ I wish you well_

_ On your way to the wishing well_

_ Swinging off of those gates of hell_

_ And I can tell how hard you're trying_

_ And Just have our secret hope_

_ Sometimes all I do is cope_

_ Somewhere on the steepest slope _

_ There'll be an endless rope_

_ And nobody's crying_

_ And nobody's crying_

Once Blaine strummed the last chord on the guitar, the Warblers, now all misty eyed, stood up and applauded. Kurt stared at Blaine with awe. The song sounded so beautiful, and he put so much emotion in it. Kurt remember when he left Dalton. He knew it was hard, but he could tell it was twice as hard for Blaine. This was his home, his safe haven, and now he was leaving for a school filled with hate and persecution. Kurt just wanted to waved his hand and make all of Blaine's pain better, but it was Blaine's choice, and once Blaine made up his mind, it was absolutely _impossible_ to change it.

"Blaine, dude, you're still an honorary Warbler, I mean now that you're probably gonna be in the New Directions." Jeff said, wiping his eye.

"Yeah, you're still invited to every monthly Warbler pizza party!" David added.

"And come and visit, anytime! Just no spying!" Trent commanded, pointing a finger at both Blaine and Kurt.

"I love you guys." Blaine remarked. "And I swear, I'll never spy."

Just then, a janitor opened the big oak doors.

"You're the Warblers right?" He asked, and got a collection of "Yes"'s in return.

"Well, you guy's have to be out of here, your emergency practice time's up and I have to clean in here." He told them. The Warblers all nodded, collected their things and walked out. Everyone left the building quietly. They couldn't discuss the setlist for Sectionals with their competition present and Blaine was to distraught to talk to anyone. Only Kurt talked, and he just caught up on things at Dalton with Jeff.

The Warbler's all reached the parking lot and each one of them individually hugged Blaine and said goodbye to their leader. It was painful for Blaine to say the words 'goodbye' but the look over at Kurt, and some of that pain went away. He was doing this for Layla. He was doing this for Kurt. These were two people he loved who needed his protection, and he reminded himself that he would do anything for them.

Wes was the last to say goodbye, and as Blaine watched him walk to his car, he ran towards his, holding in his sobs.

"Blaine! Blaine wait!" Kurt called, running after him. He caught up with his at the car, and they both climbed inside.

"Blaine you don't have to do this." Kurt told him, as Blaine leaned his head against the steering wheel, sobbing loudly.

"No," Blaine choked out, "I do, I have to Kurt. I _want_ to. If I didn't, I'd be even more of a nervous wreck everyday. I'd spend every minute worried about you and Layla. If I didn't, it would be so much worse."

"Blaine, we're fine. You don't need to do that. I have Finn there to protect us from any bullies that get in our way. Plus, Layla will fit in just fine. There's nothing about her that would make me think otherwise." Kurt said, consoling him.

"Finn? You think I'm going to trust _Finn?_ I know he's your brother, but look at everything you both went through to even get to the relationship you have today. How can I trust him to keep you safe when he doesn't even have a good track record?" Blaine exclaimed to Kurt. He really liked Finn, and they got along very well, but before Kurt and Finn became brothers and before Glee Club, Finn was one of Kurt's worst tormentors. Blaine trusted Finn, but not one-hundred percent.

"Blaine! I can cope on my own, I don't need you there all day to protect me, I'm much stronger then you think!" Kurt was a bit insulted at what Blaine had just said to him. Kurt wasn't just a porcelain doll. He was strong, he just didn't like showing it off like some of the other guys did.

"I know Kurt, but really, how many times were shoved against a locker last week? How many times were you 'accidentally' bumped into? I just want to keep you safe and Layla safe, that's all. I want to be with you guys at McKinley, okay?" Blaine had quieted down a bit by now, hoping to end the conversation before he could decide to forget the whole thing and stay in Dalton.

"I love you, Blaine, and if going to McKinley is whats going to make you happy, then go to McKinley. It's just that Dalton is so great, I don't want you regretting this." Kurt said, cupping Blaine's chin in his hand, and rubbing his cheeks with his thumb.

"I love you, Kurt. And now, I'll get to spend my whole day with you," Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt's cheek slowly. He pulled away, dried a loose tear and turned on the car, "I think I need a new outfit for the first day of school. You don't happen to know anything about fashion, do you?"

Kurt laughed at Blaine's sarcasm. They pulled out of Dalton, and Kurt saw Blaine looking in his rear view mirror at the ivy covered brick walls behind them. This would be difficult, but he'd be there every step of the way with him.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello, my dear readers! I'm back! Sorry for the wait! Good lord I feel like I say that every time! Sorry again!**

**So please read and review!**

Layla must have heard the familiar chirp of the crickets outside over a million times. She tried closing her eyes, but something just kept them open wide. The clock read 2:30am, an ungodly hour on a school night.

And thats exactly what it was.

A school night. But it was a special school night, the night before both her and Blaine's first day at McKinley.

Layla had run out of ideas that could either keep her entertained of put her to sleep. She got up and made her way towards the bathroom, but on her way she felt something catch the tip of her toes, and before she knew it, she was on the floor with a loud _thud_. Layla looked down and saw she had tripped over one of Blaine's shoes.

Suddenly, Blaine's door flew open. Blaine, clad in a white t-shirt and blue checkered boxers looked around with a panic stricken face. He noticed Layla on the floor and ran towards her.

"Layla, are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm fine," She replied, getting up off the floor, "I just tripped over one of your shoes, thank you very much."

"Oh, God, I'm sorry, I'll try to get better control of my shoes. Bad shoe!" Blaine commanded, pointing at his shoe. "Shoe, if you ever do that again, you are _so_ grounded. Big time, man." Blaine and Layla looked down at the shoe and giggled. Layla shook her head at her brother.

"Layla, what are you doing up at this time, anyway? There's school tomorrow!" Blaine asked his sister.

"I don't know, I just cant sleep. I've tried, but I can't." She replied.

"Ah nerves, I see. Okay, come sit down." He led Layla to the edge of the pull-out bed and sat her down.

"Blaine, I'm really not _that_ nervous." She told him.

"_Lay_?"

"Alright, maybe I'm kind of nervous. Kind of…_really_ nervous."

"Look, it's not going to be easy. Not at all. I'm scared out of my mind, too. McKinley, well, from what I've heard, it sucks, to put it nicely. But who knows, maybe we'll change things. Maybe we'll be just the two people that everyone at McKinley needs. I think that theres a reason for everything and theres a reason we're going to McKinley. Not just because you have to and I'm opting to, but like a bigger reason. And _that's_ what is helping me sleep tonight." Blaine explained to Layla, who's expression had softened greatly.

"Blaine, how the _hell_ are you so optimistic?" Layla asked, in awe of what her brother explained to her. She had spent the whole night wide awake with the fears of what would happen in McKinley. _Would they hate me?Would I make friends? How are they going to react to Blaine being Kurt's boyfriend? Is it _really _that bad?_

"Well, after years of worrying, you learn just the tricks to get all the negative out of your mind and focus on the positive. Even if the positive is so far-fetched you have to make it up, you gotta hang onto that little piece of hope that everything will be okay. That's how I sleep at night."

"But I mean, everything you've told me that Kurt has said. He's had such a hard time and I really can't imagine how awful it could be for us. I'm just scared that I'll turn out like one of those jaded angry teenagers that hates their life and everyone around them. I just don't want to be hurt anymore. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, Lay, I do. But you can't say anything about it yet, we haven't even gotten there yet. I know you'll be fine Layla. Don't worry about it. Just think about all the_ good_ things there is, too. Kurt has an amazing group of friend in the school's Glee club. You know, we can sign up for it too. They're an amazing group, they got twelfth place at Nationals last year. Thats _Nationals_, twelfth out of the whole country! Plus, there _are_ some really cute guys in the group. Just saying. Don't tell Kurt I said that though. Either way, their not as good as Kurt."

"Do you _really_ think I'll be fine Blaine? Honestly?"

"Yes, Layla, I honestly think you'll be fine. Think of it as an adventure. Now get to sleep, okay?" Blaine got up and rubbed Layla's head and turned towards his room.

"Blaine," Layla called out. Blaine turned around and Layla got up, on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around him. Blaine hugged his little sister back, then nodded to her and they both went to their separate ways.

Layla laid back down and closed her eyes. This time, she imagined herself walking into McKinley High School, with a huge smile on her face. This time, she didn't open her eyes until the next morning.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey everybody! This chapter is a Kurt/Warbler chapter. Yaaay! I love the Warblers. I seriously do. I love their friendships, and when they sing their cheesy 90's bromantic songs. I just love 'em. And I love the actors that play the Warblers, they have the coolest friendship. I always scroll through their twitters and just wish I could be invited to a Warbler bbq. I imagine they're a lot like the Warbler parties Blaine talks about…**

**Anywho, enjoy this little chapter and review if you'd like! I won't oblige! **

Kurt had placed his bags down on his bed. His shopping spree for Blaine's first day at McKinley outfit had turned into 'let's-shop-for-Kurt-day.' He didn't mean to, but Kurt just couldn't help himself, he loved fall clothes.

As he was arranging his new scarves in his closet, Kurt heard the buzz of his cell phone. He ran towards his bed and thought _This must be Blaine, pre first-day nerves_.

But to his surprise, it wasn't Blaine.

He looked down at the caller I.D. and saw _Nick_. Nick the Warbler. He hadn't spoken very much to Nick, not only as fellow Warbler, but also as friends. Nick was sweet, though. Kurt had helped him out a few times with French homework and they were both the first to fall asleep at Warbler sleepovers.

_Must be a butt-dial_ Kurt thought, but he answered anyway.

"Nick Warbler! Hello!"

"Kurt?" Nick replied, warily.

"Yeah, is everything okay Nick?" Now Kurt was scared. Nick had sounded genuinely confused.

"No, everything's fine, it's just that you sounded really excited and you never had that much enthusiasm at Dalton…" His voice trailed off.

"Well, once I realized I couldn't be the star, I lost a lot of enthusiasm. But now I'm dating him, so it's alright." Kurt and Nick both laughed. "So Nick, what's up?"

"Oh, uh, well I'm speaking on behalf of all the Warblers here. We didn't get a chance to talk to just you, so I just wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah, anything."

"Well, look. Blaine is really important to all of us. He's our leader and it sucks having him leave. He's done so much for the Warblers. We've gotten farther then we ever have with Blaine as our leader. But he's more then that, he's our friend. We care about Blaine a lot. I mean, when I was new to Dalton, he was my first friend. And when Jeff's girlfriend broke up with him, Blaine was the first person at his house with a box of chocolates and action movies. Or that one time Thad got wasted, and drunk dialed Blaine. Man, that was funny. Blaine made Thad tell him where he was and at 3:30 in the morning, Blaine drove out and walked around the park trying to find him for a good half an hour, and he found him naked, alone, and in a tree. Then, he somehow got him down and got him home safely. Blaine's just... he's just been the best."

"Seriously? That happened to Thad?" Kurt responded through fits of laughter.

"Yeah," Nick replied. "I wasn't supposed to tell anyone that. Pretend you don't know. Anyway, what I'm getting at here is just, Keep Blaine safe. He means a lot to us, and we all know that you make him _really_ happy. But, if you can, keep him safe. Just…promise?"

Kurt was taken back. He never thought about this. There had been people to back Kurt up when he returned to McKinley, to keep him safe. Now Blaine was going, and he had practically nobody. It was as if the tables turned, and now Kurt had to be the protector.

"I love Blaine, so much Nick, so believe me, I'm going to do _everything _in my power to keep him safe. I promise."

"Thanks so much, Kurt. And the Warblers also say that they miss you and you're invited to the next Warbler party…whenever that is. I gotta go though, we're having a last minute meeting. Gotta get a replacement for Blaine. Believe me, it's not easy."

"Alright Nick, well, good luck! And text me the date of the next Warbler party. As strange as it sounds, I kind of miss the 2am cold pizza and harmonies."

"Bye Kurt, and really, thank you. I'll see you soon!" And with that, Nick hung up.

As if Kurt wasn't afraid for Blaine already, this just added ten times the amount of fear. He had to keep Blaine safe, not only for Blaine, nor for himself, but for all of the Warblers.

And the Warblers were very serious people.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey everyone! My lack of updating this story has just been unacceptable. I'm so sorry! Like soooo sorry. I never even dreamed I'd be this busy all summer but it's kinda snuck up on me. I spent every spare moment I could writing this chapter and they've been far and few between so I'm hoping you like it! It's Blaine & Layla's first day at McKinley. Ooooooh….**

It could have been the clique-y students at McKinley.

It could have been the glares.

It could have been the pent-up hatred you could feel in the air.

But no, it was the scent of fishsticks cooking in the cafeteria that immediately disgusted Layla Anderson as she walked through the front door of the school. She winced and look at her brother who was next to her.

"Do you smell that?"

"Layla, that's the first thing you have to say?" Blaine turned to her and shook his head. Out of all the things she could possibly say, his sister chooses _that_ to break the ice.

"Well, it smells!" She remarked. Blaine just shook his head and laughed in return. They made their way down the hall together, Blaine made sure that the first place they went to was Kurt's locker, which he knew how to get to after many times of sneaking into McKinley to watch him sing at glee club.

Kurt was standing at his locker spraying back his hair. Layla saw a picture of Blaine in there with the word 'Courage' underneath it. She was curious as to why it said 'Courage' but that was something she'd ask later. Blaine flashed her a smile, looked up at the back of Kurt's head and cleared his throat.

"Excuse me…." Blaine started with a smile, and before he could finish, Kurt turned around, his eyes wide and his smile wider. He threw his arms around Blaine jumping up and down and squealing.

"Blaine! Layla! Welcome to the lovely McKinley high, where all of your wildest dreams are crushed." Kurt said to them, in a sweet loving voice. Blaine let out a dry laugh and Layla looked horrified. "I'm so happy you're both here!" Kurt squealed again and hugged both Layla and Blaine.

"Well, thanks I guess. But we can't stay long, we have to go see Ms.-oh I forget her name-" Blaine said.

"Pillsbury" Layla reminded him.

"Yeah, Ms. Pillsbury to get our schedules. Do you mind showing us the way?"

"It's right this way." Kurt said, leading them down the hall.

Ms. Pillsbury's office was small but undeniably clean. Everything was perfectly organized and had a shine to it. The room practically smelled like a Purell bottle. There were almost a dozen colorful pamphlets behind the tiny, red-haired guidance counselor that sparked Layla's interest

"Does that pamphlet say 'I Think My Sibling Has No Soul?" She whispered to Kurt.

"Just ignore those." He whispered back. "Okay, well, I'm off to French. Good luck you guys! And Blaine, text me after class okay!" And with that, Kurt practically skipped down the hall away from the two Anderson's sitting in Ms. Pillsbury's office.

"So, Blaine, Layla, welcome to McKinley!" Ms. Pillsbury said in an attempt to excite them. When she realized she hadn't she continued. "Okay, your schedules are here and here are your locker numbers." She handed them both sheets of paper with all of their information. Layla looked down at hers, but there was a mistake.

"Ms. Pillsbury, mine says I'm in tenth-grade classes, but I'm only a freshman."

"Well, your old school is more academically stronger then this school, so you get to skip a year, you are now a sophomore." She answered, trying not to give McKinley a bad rap. She suddenly saw a smile on Layla's face for the first time.

"Sweet!" Layla remarked, "I get out of school a year earlier! Yes!" She high fiver her brother did a small victory dance. She was _that_ much closer to leaving Ohio.

"Blaine, I know you were in your schools glee club," Ms. Pillsbury continued. "perhaps you'd like to try out for the New Directions? Kurt Hummel is in the group, I know you two are together."

"Oh, already ahead of you. Kurt has our auditions scheduled for lunch today." Blaine replied.

"That's what I figured. That's why I've asked two members of the New Directions to show you around today and help you get to your classes. Layla, Quinn Fabray will be with you today and Blaine, Mike Chang will be with you. They both should be outside waiting for you guys. So, before I let you go, do you have any questions?"

Both Anderson's shook their heads no. They thanked Ms. Pillsbury and made their way out of her office, to find a blonde girl and asian guy waiting for them.

"Hey! Blaine! It's good to see you again!" Mike said, as he high-fived Blaine.

"You too, Mike! I can't believe it's been two months since Kurt's summer party. Oh, and Quinn it's great to see you too, you look lovely." he added.

"Oh, hey, I'm Mike." Mike said to Layla, reaching his hand out. She shook it and smiled. Mike was very bubbly and friendly. He had a ton of energy for so early in the morning.

"I'm Layla." She replied, "Nice to meet you."

"Layla! I can't believe it's you!" Quinn gushed, hugging her.

"You know each other?" Mike asked. Both Blaine and Mike looked puzzled. How could Layla have possibly know Quinn? Neither of them went to the same school and Quinn was three years older then her.

"Yeah," Layla said after they hugged, "Quinn is…was...my next door neighbor. Her and her mom helped me through a lot, they pretty much took me in when things got really bad."

"Wow, I mean I knew Blaine Anderson and his sister were transferring, but I guess I never connected the dots." Quinn said. "Well, we're all really late to class, so we should probably go. Where's your first class?" She asked Layla.

"Room 301, Italian with Mrs. Spencer." Layla responded.

"Thats right up those stairs." Quinn said, pointing down the hall. "We'll see you guys at glee practice!"

Layla turned to her brother one last time. She gave him a nervous half smile and shrug.

"You're gonna be fine, Lay." Blaine told her, holding her right hand in both of his. He gave her a confident smile and wink and dropped her hand.

"Thanks" she whispered back. "I'll see you at lunch?"

"Absolutely. Save me a seat at glee club if I'm late, okay?" He said back. She nodded, took a deep breath and turned towards Quinn who was ready to show her to her class.

"You ready?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Layla said, confidently, as they walked down the long hallway.

Getting to the chorus room was no easy task, even with the most popular girl in school leading the way. The students may have parted the hallways for Quinn Fabray, but Layla couldn't help but notice the confused looks _she_ got. Quinn Fabray never walked down the halls with anyone but her boyfriend of the moment, or Santana and Brittany. Quinn wasn't the kind of girl to befriend the new girl, especially a younger new girl.

But once they made it to glee club, all the vicious glares of the hallway turned too smiles.

"Hi! Welcome to Glee Club, I'm Rachel Berry. You'll want to remember my name, just saying. Now, I know your brother has a voice that is _extremely_ compatible with mine, meaning that it's good, but I'm excited to hear you sing for us. We don't have anyone younger then seventeen in the club." A brunette girl, just about the same height at Layla announced.

"Hi Rachel, I'm Layla. Nice to meet you. I'm actually really excited to-" But before Layla could finish, she was interrupted by Mr. Schuester.

"Hey guys, good news, we have two new recruits today. Everyone give them a big New Directions welcome!" The room erupted in fits of applause and cheers. Layla found Blaine in the back, sitting next to Kurt and Mike Chang. Layla waved and made her way to the spare seat Kurt had saved for her.

"Before we start auditions, I'd like everyone to introduce themselves. Now everyone, tell Layla and Blaine your names and something about yourself. Rachel, why don't you start." Mr. Schuester suggested.

Rachel jumped up and smiled. "Hi, I'm Rachel Berry, you both know that, and I'm going to be on Broadway one day."

The next to stand up was a tall guy who was sitting next to Rachel. He had his hands in the pocket of his baggy jeans and he was wearing a football jersey. "Hey, I'm Finn Hudson," He said "And my step-brother is you brother's boyfriend." Finn said to Layla. "Really?" She asked back. It was so strange, Finn was such a _dude_. She never would have guessed he would be in any way related to Kurt, who must have stolen his outfit right of of a runway model. Finn nodded his head back and smiled then put two finger's to his eyes and pointed at Blaine, giving him the '_I'm watching you_' signal.

"I'm Quinn Fabray," Quinn stood up and smiled, "And I already know both of you, so hi you guys." She smoothed down her white sundress and sat back down. A couple people gave her questioning looks. "We used to be neighbors." She told the group.

"Hey, I'm Puck and I'm a badass." A rebellious looking guy with a mowhawk said.

Next, an Asian girl clad in all black lace stood up. "I'm Tina Cohen-Chang. I'm dating Mike Chang, so go near him and I _will_ get all Asian Kung-Fu on your ass." Everyone glared and Tina, who was the _opposite_ of welcome. She looked around then added "Oh, and I'm really excited to hear you guys sing."

After the words of Tina set in, a blonde girl with a rather interesting hat stood up. "Hi, I'm Brittany and I live under water." She sat down, nonchalantly, and Layla looked back at her confused. "_Don't mind her."_ Kurt whispered to her, and she nodded back.

"I'm Santana and I'm just gonna let you know now, I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent." A hispanic girl in a very short, low cut, skin tight dress said with her arms crossed. She glared and the Anderson's for a second, then sat down.

Next, a girl who was sitting next to Puck stood up. "I'm Lauren Zizes, and I'm pretty much the hottest bitch up in this joint."

After her, Mike Chang spoke, "I'm Mike Chang, as you know, and I'm basically here to dance." He smiled and the group all giggled and nodded in agreement.

"My names Mercedes, and I'm a diva, but if you need a friend just call me up." Rachel smiled up at Mercedes, who was next to her. They were obviously good friends, which surprised Layla because they _both_ seemed like total diva's.

After Mercedes, a boy in a wheelchair raised his had. "Hey yo, my name is Artie and I have to say, I have a sweet collection of sweater vests." He gave a sly smile and the group cracked up in laughter. "It's true!" Tina agreed. Blaine took note of the sweater vest he was wearing, it was navy blue with lines of pineapples dotted around it. He couldn't help but wonder what other sweater vests he had in his closet.

Finally, a blonde haired boy with unusually large lips stood up, he smiled at Layla, which turned her cheeks bright red. He was _so_ gorgeous, and she looked away shyly. "Hey, I'm Sam Evans and um..I don't know…I love doing impressions. You wanna hear my Michael Jackson?" An eruption of "Oh no!" and "Not again's" took over the room, but Layla just smiled and nodded.

"_Hi there_!_ I'm Michael Jackson!_" Sam yelled slowly, in a voice that sounded like it was an actual recording of Michael Jackson. Layla cracked up, "That was really good!" She responded. Sam smiled back at her and then sat down. Mr Schuester suddenly broke the silence.

"Now, we all know Blaine Anderson as Kurt's boyfriend, and as everyone's favorite Warbler, but do we think he has what it takes to be a part of the New Directions?" The group let out a loud array of "Yeah's!" and "Yes's!" and a few "Hell Yeah's." Blaine smiled and pumped his fists. He put his hands on his heart and mouthed '_Thank you!'_

"So, you all think Blaine's got it, huh? How about his younger sister, Miss Layla Anderson?" The group all made mysterious yet sarcastic "hmm's" and "Ooh's" and "I don't know!" All while cheering and smiling at Layla. Kurt squeezed her shoulder and winked. "They'll love you" He whispered.

"Now before we go adding two names to the list, we need to hear these newbies sing! Blaine, you're up first!" Layla high fived her brother as he made his way down to the front of the crowd.

"Hey you guys!" Blaine cheered, in his usual crowd-pleaser fashion. "Well, as you know I'm Blaine Anderson and I'd like to try out for you glee club. So, if you wouldn't mind," Blaine pulled out sheet music from his back and handed it to the pianist. "Hi, nice to meet you!" Blaine said quietly to Brad, and shook his hand.

The whole club looked confused. No one ever payed attention to Brad, and here was this new kid shaking his hand. He had a a lot to learn. Brad just nodded back, and Blaine turned away confused.

"Anyway, hit it!" Blaine yelled to the musicians, and he started with 'Sunday Morning' by Maroon 5

"_Sunday morning rain is falling_" He sang.

"Top 40, So Blaine." Kurt whispered to Mike Change, who obviously had no clue what Kurt meant by that. He turned his attention back to Blaine who was dancing around the room, blowing the song out of the park.

"_Steal some covers share some skin_

_Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable_

_You twist to fit the mold that I am in_

_But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do_

_And I would gladly hit the road get up and go if I knew_

_That someday it would bring me back to you_

_That someday it would bring me back to you_

_That may be all I need_

_In darkness she is all I see_

_Come and rest your bones with me_

_Driving slow on sunday morning_

_And I never want to leave_

_Fingers trace your every outline_

_Paint a picture with my hands_

_Back and forth we sway like branches in a storm_

_Change the weather still together when it ends_

_That may be all I need_

_In darkness she is all I see_

_Come and rest your bones with me_

_Driving slow on sunday morning_

_And I never want to leave_

_But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do_

_Sunday morning rain is falling and I'm calling out to you_

_Singing someday it'll bring me back to you_

_Find a way to bring myself home to you_

_And you may not know_

_That may be all I need_

_In darkness she is all I see_

_Come and rest your bones with me_

_Driving slow on sunday morning _

_And I never want to leave" _

Blaine sang the majority of the song directly to Kurt, and danced his way next to his boyfriend as he sang the last few words. Kurt blushed and gave him a small peck on the cheek when he finished, sending a wave of "_aww's" _through the loud applause. Blaine bowed and sat down, rapping his arm around Kurt's shoulders.

"Wow! Blaine, that was amazing! I have to say, you really nailed it! But, how about you Layla, you ready for this?" Mr. Schuester praised.

Layla gulped quietly. She was nervous, but surprisingly not as nervous as she thought she would be. Watching Blaine look so comfortable singing gave her the feeling that maybe it wasn't _so_ bad. She got up and walked confidently to the front of the room.

"Hey guys, I'm Layla." She started, and the group clapped for her. She looked to the back of the room. Kurt looked straight at her and gave her a small thumbs up. "I would really love to join your group, if you'd let me. I kinda think this song explains a bit of the hard times I've been going through, just not in the love song kind of way. You know, like leaving and ending a part of your life. Well, um, take it away." She said, slightly nervous. Suddenly, the band started and the music took Layla away. Before she knew it, she was singing 'Warwick Avenue' by Duffy.

"_When I get to Warwick Avenue_

_Meet me by the entrance of the tube_

_We can talk things over a little time_

_Promise me you won't step out of line_

_When I get to Warwick Avenue_

_Please drop the past and be true_

_Don't think we're okay just because I'm here_

_You hurt me bad but I won't shed a tear_

_I'm leaving you for the last time, baby_

_You think you're loving but you don't love me_

_I've been confused, out of my mind lately_

_You think you're loving but I want to be free_

_Baby you've hurt me_

_When I get to Warwick Avenue_

_We'll spend an hour, but no more than two_

_Our only chance to speak once more_

_I showed you the answers, now here's the door_

_When I get to Warwick Avenue_

_I'll tell you baby that we're through_

_I'm leaving you for the last time, baby_

_You think you're loving but you don't love me_

_I've been confused, out of my mind lately_

_You think you're loving but you don't love me_

_I want to be free, baby, you've hurt me_

_All the days spent together, I wished for better_

_But I didn't want the train to come_

_Now it's departed, I'm broken-hearted_

_Seems like we never started_

_All those days spent together when I wished for better_

_And I didn't want the train to come! Oh, oh_

_You think you're loving but you don't love me_

_I want to be free, baby, you hurt me_

_You don't love me, I want to be free_

_Baby, you've hurt me"_

Everyone in the room suddenly stood up giving her a standing ovation. Rachel and Mercedes looked at each other and mouth '_Wow!' _Sam was cheering loudly for her and Quinn's mouth was gaping open. She was actually _really_ good!

Layla was shocked. She didn't think she was standing ovation worthy at all, she never thought she had real talent. Her eyes immediately looked towards the back. Kurt was flushed, his eyes were wide and he was standing clapping and sending her a huge friendly smile. But Blaine's reaction was what really hit her. His eyes were watering, and he clapped slowly, making his way to his sister and pulling her into a tight hug.

"You were amazing, Layla, really, just fantastic!" He gushed to her. She looked up at her teary brother.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, absolutely." He said, ruffling her hair and grinning.

"Well you, guys, what do you think? Do we have two new members or what?" Mr Schuester asked the class, and in return, he got a _very_ loud applause of approval. The whole club cheered and pulled the two Anderson's into a big group hug.

"Alright!" Mr. Schuester yelled over the cheers "Welcome to the New Directions!"


	30. Chapter 30

**Hi everyone! So big news! I'm continuing this fic in another story called '525,600 Minutes!' It's a fic that goes through one whole year with the Anderson's, Kurt and few other members along the way! Please come and read it, and throw in your reviews. It'll start off with Chapter 29 and I'll post the newest chapter too. It's basically just a continuation of this story, but under a new name, so please come and read it! =D**

** And thank you oodles for being so awesome and reading this and leaving me reviews! I can't thank you enough and I hope you enjoyed everything so far! **

**-Dia**


End file.
